Here, I found your blue bow
by kunashgi448
Summary: A mere act of education by Lincoln Loud allowed him to revive a friendship that he believed was lost with Jordan Rosato, a girl who formerly belonged to his group of friends. This would be the critical event for something stronger among them to be created, going beyond time, and even an alternate dimension. Contribution to the Jordancoln week made by JaviSuzumiya.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

**Day 1: The selfie with the most likes**

* * *

Today is the day, after a whole week suffering from the finals, sweating and praying for the passing year, afraid to see that piece of paper that decided your academic destiny. Still, everything was left behind, and everyone in his class would celebrate this day.

They are going to Dairyland!

"As you heard it, Miss Johnson was so pleased with our efforts these past few days. She somehow convinced principal Huggins to make this trip to the best amusement park in the world" Lincoln speak with those who followed his life, as he walked to the bus with the rest of his class. He felt the envy eyes of his little sisters, especially Lana, who loved to go to Dairyland just like him. Sorry Lana, next time for sure.

When Lincoln got on the bus, as usual, the class was divided by the groups of friends. Miss Johnson had to wear large headphones, so the noise didn't drive her crazy, while the driver was already accustomed.

Lincoln talked to his group of friends how excited he was about to try a new attraction in the park, rocket to the moo, a roller coaster that looked pretty cool. Liam and Zach were looking to spend more time with the farm animals, knowing any visitor can feed them, also to taking care of them. Clyde and Stella would take it easy, walking around and having a good time. After all, they deserved it for so much effort, managing to keep their positions among the best in the class. And Rusty, well, he has the same mission as always, to talk to a girl without getting slapped the next minute.

Once they finally arrived at Dairyland, Miss Johnson gathered the class at the entrance to the amusement park "very well class. Principal Huggins only gave us three hours. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the food area or talk to a park employee, enjoy—"

Boys and girls ran like little monsters of sugar inside the park, leaving the poor teacher with her hair messy and clothes a little dirty, even after all of this, she loved her profession. There was a small problem with the entrance, as everyone wants to get to the attractions first, cramping and pushing who they could get in. Once everyone enters to Dairyland, the class dispersed among the dozens of games and attractions the park had to offer.

"Look on the floor, it even looks like we walked in cheese" Rusty said, looking at the floor closely. It really looked like cheese.

"Rusty, you can't eat the floor" Clyde comment, however, as Lincoln look down, he noticed a blue bow next to his left foot. Lincoln took it and saw it up close, something of this bow seems familiar.

"Did you find a bow?" Zach asks, making others see the object too.

"It seems familiar," Lincoln whisper, looking at it more closely until Lincoln gets an image in his head. "Of course! It's the bow Girl Jordan always wears in her hair. She should have lost it with all mess in the entrance" Lincoln makes sure the bow wasn't broken. "Better give this back to her."

"Yeah, uh...I leave it to you guys, I will go and see the pigs over there," Rusty said, looking away, just like Liam and Zach. It took Lincoln a very short time to know the reason for the sudden change in attitude.

"Oh, come on guys, we talked about this before, it was her decision, and we have to respect her chooses" Stella looked confused, she knows Girl Jordan for being the captain of the girl's dodgeball team at school, apparently had some problem with the boys before.

"You found it. It is your duty, Lincoln. I'll go with Zach and Liam," the three boys walked into the animal area, while Lincoln sighed a little.

"Are you coming, Clyde?"

"Sorry, Lincoln, but you know I have to give all the emergency numbers to the security guy. You know what happens if a European cheese touches my skin." Clyde explained, in this case, it's true; every time Clyde went on a road trip, his parents forced him to give several sheets to a manager about possible dangers. The McBride's are awesome, although sometimes they overprotect Clyde.

I'm going with you, Lincoln," Stella said with a little smile, something the albino thanked, both of which began the search for Girl Jordan. After a minute's silence, Stella was encouraged to ask.

"Lincoln, did anything happen between you guys and Girl Jordan?" Stella asked, seeing as Lincoln´s eyes look at her. "Of course, if I can know."

"It's okay, Stella" Lincoln respond, with his hands in his pocket "before you came into the school, I could say Girl Jordan was the girl in our group, she likes comics as much as we did, we were together for three years, even the first months of fifth-year" Lincoln took a moment, and start talking again. "But one day, she ran excitedly to us, the popular guys invited her to a party, you'll understand that for us, being with the popular group would be a great thing, a dream, so we supported her...can you imagine what happened next?"

"She spends more time with them, leaving you guys," Stella assumed, to which her friend nodded.

"Exactly, soon we also noticed, it was until Girl Jordan herself asked to talk to us, explaining she would change groups, although she would try to go out with us sometime, of course, the boys didn't take it well, saying that she sold out. I had to intervene with Clyde to make a peace agreement."

"Whoa, I had no idea."

"She did it, Girl Jordan invited us to her pool party at her house, only we had a sleepover at Liam's house that same night. We couldn't resist and went without him, making the biggest fool of our life. Me and Clyde in our undies, Zach being partly bald, and Rusty with an allergy on his face" Stella smiled sympathetically at him, she understands her friends might have a magnet for rare situations.

"I see, I think Girl Jordan's changes may have caused you that bad image of me that day" Lincoln pondered her friend's words, he hadn't thought about it. The only girl leaving the group may be created that ridiculous idea Stella liked one of them because that never happened with Girl Jordan.

"Look, they're in that game" Stella points to her right, pulling Lincoln out of his thoughts, the characteristic braid, and the yellow shirt, next to Mollie and a guy named Artie if the memory didn't fail him, played the typical hoops and bottles game.

"Hey, Girl Jordan," Lincoln approached to her, to which the girl turns around and smile at him.

"Hi Lincoln, Hi Stella, what's up?"

"Here, I found your blue bow in the near the entrance, must have fallen with all that movement" Lincoln shows the bow, instinctively, Girl Jordan put her hands to her head, where the bow should be, noticing had actually fallen off.

"I hadn't noticed," Girl Jordan took the bow, to put it in the same place "thank you, Lincoln, it was lovely of you."

"He's always a sweet boy," Stella said, playing with Lincoln´s hair, both laughed a little.

"Ahh! This can't be!" Mollie screams, distinctly frustrated.

"Sorry girl, it's three bucks for another twenty hoops."

"Flip? How did you get your gaming license back?" Lincoln asked, approaching the older adult.

"The magic of the business, Loud. It's always easy to make money in the face of children's frustration," Flip said, playing with some cash.

"I'm going to-"

"Calm down, Mollie, hitting the old man will only cause you to be kicked out of the park for life" Girl Jordan had to hold her best friend so she wouldn't do something foolish.

"She's right, for sure this game is fixed, Flip is always like that with everything," Lincoln adds, watching Flip ignore them for his beloved money.

"Then we are leaving."

"Wait a minute, Artie, I have a plan" Lincoln walks to the table, putting fifteen dollars on it "five boxes of hoops, please.

"Thank you so much for falling into the trap" Flip gave him the five boxes. Lincoln makes a signal with his hand to others to come and take a box.

"What are you planning, Lincoln?" asks Stella, with a box in her hand.

"Simple, I want you to help me by throwing all the hoops to the bottles at the same time."

"Is that your plan? I doubt very much that it will work," Artie said, who didn't see the logic in this.

"It's a carnival game. We need a little bit of luck. Besides, I lose the fifteen dollars, you three seconds" well, it wasn't like they had something to do now, so they did it after the count of three, throwing a wave of hoops on the bottles.

"Hey, look over there!" Stella points, of all the hoops, only one had come in, everyone laughed and celebrated, of course, Lincoln had lost twelve dollars. Still, Flip's face when giving them a prize was priceless, here Flip's traps were limited, so he was able to modify the bottles a little, making the game more difficult, but not impossible.

"Since I don't know who throws the winning hoop, take your prize, Loud, now leave me alone!" Flip shouts, giving Lincoln a big polar bear stuffed animal, the satisfaction of the group is very significant, laughing as they walked away.

"I never thought that a plan of yours would actually work Loud, not bad," Mollie praise, to which Lincoln scratched his neck along with a smile, "and do you think you're going to keep it?"

"Mhh, Lola already has a lot of stuffed animals, Lily is happy with her teddy bear, but I'd like to give this fluffy friend purpose" an idea came to Lincoln. "Girl Jordan, if you still like polar bears, you can keep it" extend the stuffed animal to the girl, who didn't expect it.

"Oh yeah, I still remember when she cried in silence watching that global warming documentary."

"Shut up, Mollie!" Girl Jordan turned to see the stuffed animal, who looked at her with such cute little eyes, ah forget it. The girl takes it and pets the polar bear, "thank you, Lincoln."

Artie made the typical sound of when a guy does something nice for a girl, hinted at something romantic, to which Girl Jordan very kindly responded with a strong blow to Artie´s shoulder.

"Stella!" Stella turns around, watching Liam approach her "I need the help of your grandfather's techniques, I need someone to help get some milk from a somewhat aggressive cow, the first place takes thirty bucks, fifteen for me and fifteen for you."

The first time Stella went to Liam´s farm, he was fascinated by the techniques the girl used with farm animals, explaining that she learned them from her grandfather, who spent most of his life as a farmer in the north of the Philippines.

"Count me in, are you coming Lincoln?"

"Thank you, but I pass, I'll see you with Clyde later," Stella said goodbye him, Lincoln was ready to go and wait for Clyde when he notices Girl Jordan was also saying goodbye to her friends "where are they going?"

"They just want to get into tractor crushers game, but I don't like those kinds of attractions," Girl Jordan explained, then being left in awkward silence, until Lincoln saw the new attraction he wanted to try, but he couldn't leave her alone.

"I was planning on getting on the new roller coaster. You want to come with me?" Lincoln asks a little nervous, had time since he didn't talk to Girl Jordan alone.

"Sure, I was planning on doing the same, let's line up" both walked a little to the start of the line, if the sign didn't lie, twenty minutes of wait, it didn't sound so bad, the advantages of going in the morning and weekdays, once Lincoln have to wait three hours with Lana, which became a pain. Now both, like the vast majority of people the line, have their eyes on their cell phones, a great way to kill time by seeing things that interest you, as well as avoiding awkward moments, no topics of conversation.

Lincoln got bored with his cellphone fast. His sisters are in class, his parents at work, his friends are on other things, no one to message with, the data is too slow to try to connect to the internet. For that human morbid, Lincoln looked what Girl Jordan is doing, hugging the stuffed animal with one arm, while with the other, she held her cell phone, sliding, reading Ace Savvy?

"Do you also catch up with the series?" Lincoln asks out of nowhere. The poor girl makes a little jump of surprise.

"Lincoln! It's not good to see other people's cell phones!" some people turned them over to see, then went back to whatever they were doing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know a theme to break the ice, I'm surprised that you still read Ace Savvy" Lincoln explained, with the palms of his hands glued, in clear sign of apology. Girl Jordan only sighs, to look again at the chapter she downloads for these long wait scenario.

'I'm not as much a comics fan as I used to be, but I have a unique space for Ace Savvy. I really like the new villain, Karma, that phrase when the culprit of the case is undercover in Ace's organization. 'If you plan to expose a liar, then you must corner him psychologically...'"

"'...Only in this way will they be able to reveal the card of the liar, hidden behind his cloak of deception and trust'" both repeated that phrase, realizing it, they both laughed for a few moments, that feeling of discomfort disappeared.

"Karma is a great villain. Her personality so scathed gives her fresh air, although I don't share the ship she has with Ace," Lincoln said.

"True, putting the main hero with the villain is a cliché, but I can't help it, they have their chemistry, although I also like the protagonists together."

"Wait a minute Girl Jordan! Did you ship Jace?! Jack and Ace?!" Lincoln said, surprised. He is not that fan of the ship.

"Is it bad that a girl liked a little yaoi? I still remember you still cosplay as Ace and Clyde as Jack..." Girl Jordan teased him, of course, Lincoln understood what she means to mention his cosplay.

"Don't look at me like that! you make me imagine strange things..." Girl Jordan giggled again in front of an embarrassed Lincoln.

The time passed quickly, both dedicated to talking about the story, the characters, opinions of them, even talked about the universe Lincoln created with his sister as heroines, a fan project that surprised master Billy himself, they felt more in confidence. For Girl Jordan, it felt great to finally share opinions besides the internet forums, as her friends didn't share this like for comics.

At every step they took, young Loud realized that the roller coaster looked more impressive up close, with curves, full turns, even worse, a big down at the beginning, a part of him was regretting having breakfast before he came.

Trying to be brave, Lincoln agreed to sit forward, where he felt more movements along the way, would regret passing the minutes, as Girl Jordan raised her arm, smiling and screaming.

Lincoln also screams, only in a low tone, indicating that he wasn't enjoying the trip at all, clinging tightly to the safety bar, unable to appreciate the drawings during the ride, Lincoln was just trying not to vomit.

As they walk to the exit, Girl Jordan came out happy for the experience, only to turn around, watching her friend trying not to pass out, his legs shaking like jelly and both hands in the mouth.

"D-do-y-you-w-want t-to do it again?"

"It really looks like you went to the moon and gravity destroys you" Lincoln made a rare attempt to smile, with a rather strange result "let's sit down for a moment, I don't want you to faint."

Girl Jordan helped Lincoln walk, letting him lean on her shoulders until they reach a bench to sit for a moment. To help him recover a little quieter, she left to a store, returning with two cokes, a classic drink to calm down the emotions, said the internet.

"Thank you, Girl Jordan" the albino accepts the coke, giving it a great sip, felt terrible in his male pride. In theory, it should be the other way around, at least, she's having a good time, which is the important thing, after a long time, they shared a moment of fun.

"Can I ask you something?" Girl Jordan asks, reloading her arms over her legs, sipping her drink, "did you guys are still mad at me?"

"Me and Clyde stand firm on what we told you that time, despite not hanging out as much as before, you're still our friend," then Lincoln look forward. "On the other hand, Liam, Zach, and Rusty still don't get over it. It will take them a long time to accept it, with Stella as the voice of reason. You'll see they'll stop that grudge soon."

"I'm glad to know that Stella does well the role I left vacant," Girl Jordan said, looking at Lincoln "thank you for supporting me, for real, it means a lot still have my friendship with you...and by the way, I´m sorry for what Ajax did with your clothes in the pool party. Usually, he is lovely. I promise I'll pay you when I have the money" blush appear on the Girl Jordan's cheeks, seeing a boy in his undies is something you can never forget.

Remembering this fact, Lincoln also blushed with shame, that walk of shame back to Liam's farm was an eternity, more because several girls saw how skinny he is.

"Don't worry, seriously, we deserved it for lying on a friend" both pre-teens stayed a few minutes on the bench, enjoying each other's company while resting, finished drinks, until Lincoln got up, stretching his arms.

"Are you feeling better now?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Yup, I can walk without any help. Hey, I planned to go to the lookout for a while, are you coming?"

"Sure" at a slow pace not to force Lincoln's weak balance, they both climbed the stairs until they reached the viewpoint, which luckily was almost empty, giving a beautiful view of the Dairyland, but also of Royalwoods, a real postcard.

Lincoln reloaded on the railing, appreciating the view, he could even see in the distance the suburb where he lives with his chaotic family. Although he sometimes gives fast looks at how Girl Jordan was also mesmerized by the view, he found Girl Jordan cute, seeing how with her hand she moves some hair behind her ear. Girl Jordan does the same thing, looking at him unnoticed, appreciating his white hair, plus that unique smile.

"Wait a minute. This gives me an idea!" Girl Jordan, though.

"Lincoln" when he flipped, saw Girl Jordan with her cell phone, she wanted to take a selfie "smile."

While Lincoln is not a selfie fan, watching Lori and Leni take non-stop photos, even worse, when Lori competed against Carol Pingrey for who got the photo with more likes. He just smiles at the camera.

"Cheez" she took a couple of pictures, Lincoln with three fingers on his forehead, as a kind of relaxed military salute, while Girl Jordan made the sign of love and peace, both with a big smile and a beautiful background.

"Excuse me, do you want me to take a picture you together?" offers a young man with black hair and a grey jacket, perhaps captivated to see them together.

"Sure" Girl Jordan handed this man her phone, showing the cute polar bear stuffed animal Lincoln give her. The young man took photos both vertically and horizontally.

"Thank you," both thanked the young man, who only bid farewell with his hands, with a barely audible ´you are welcome.´

"Don't you mind if I update this on my Instagram?" Lincoln shook his head, letting Girl Jordan finish fixing the photos, as all the girls do before uploading a photo to the internet. I look at a station with the classic mole-hitting game.

"Hey, Girl Jordan," the girl looked up from her cell phone "I hope you keep your reflexes for moles."

Jordan, faking surprise, placed her hands on her hip, with a mocking smile "are you challenging me, Lincoln Loud?"

Lincoln responded with the same smile "that's what I did, Jordan Rosato."

They played for a while, with Lincoln winning for hitting two moles in the last three seconds, Girl Jordan should buy him lunch in the future, they had such a good time, they didn't notice that their respective groups had sent them a message to get together. Girl Jordan raised her fist, quickly Lincoln caught the message, he bumps his fist with hers, to take different paths, yes, this was a great day.

The morning came to an end. Lincoln´s class were already on the school bus, which would take the trouble to leave each student in their respective home. Lincoln said goodbye to Clyde and Zach, who were still on the bus, saw Girl Jordan say goodbye with her hand, he also goodbye.

"Ah, this was a great day, I'm glad to spend time with Girl Jordan again after so long, but well, time to get back to my noisy reality," Lincoln said to himself, entering the Loud house, which is strangely silent. He saw his sisters on the couch, watching Leni's cell phone, and then turn to see him with a big smile, oh no.

"What's the matter!?" Lincoln asked, confused, and scared of having to survive another sisternado.

"Duh, Linky, you look divine to your girlfriend, like, perfect" Leni showed him her cell phone, seeing the photo Girl Jordan uploaded to her Instagram, the selfie of them together.

_Having a great time with LincolnLoud, I'm glad to know that our friendship is still intact._

_LoriLoud, LeniLoud, and 117 other people liked it._

"That picture with the polar bear stuffed, both of you managed to light my soul for a few moments," said Lucy, who, despite not being apparent at first glance, Lincoln knew his little sister was happy for him.

"First of all, as the text says, she's my friend, not my girlfriend, second, since when do you follow Girl Jordan´s Instagram?"

"Thanks to Jenny, Jenny is Jordan's older sister, and our high school friend. When she saw the photos, she quickly shared it with us, you literally look adorable together," Lori said, with a big smile, proud that her little brother began to overcome his shyness for girls.

After escaping another version of the sister tornado, Lincoln looked around, making sure Lucy wasn't in her room, then pulled out his cell phone, opened Instagram, and liked the photos her friends uploaded. Of course, also to those Jordan uploaded to, also, he adds a comment.

_LincolnLoud: I had a great time today. Let's repeat it another time._

_JordanRosato: You bet it, I send you a message later to keep talking. ;)_

When Lincoln read the answer, he hears a scream of joy coming from the floor below. Lincoln just looked at the readers, raising his shoulders with a smile, another day to survive in the Loud house.

* * *

**A/N: I know Jordancoln week happen like 6 months ago, but until now I have the chance to translate my fic. This also helps me to practice my English writing skills. I hope you like it and have a nice day/night. Kuna out**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

**Day 2: The first date is always important.**

* * *

"You did what?!" knowing his friends so well and how much they love to scream, Jordan prepared himself beforehand, covering his ears with his fingers, not wanting to be deaf so young.

"Fine, Morrie but don't yell at me again," Jordan took his fingers out of his ears, "I ask Linka Loud to date, and she said yes."

"Don't misunderstand Jordan, Linka is very cute, yet I doubt that she is worth the danger of dying" said Jay, being ignored because Jordan saw it more fun blows a little of the wax than it sticks to his finger than paying attention to his friend.

Jordan Rosato or just Boy Jordan, for short, didn't need to be very attentive to know the obvious. Linka Loud is possibly the most attractive girl in fifth grade, even of the whole elementary school, her long white hair is exotic, adding the plus she likes comics and video games, mixing her sweet attitude. You may think all the boys in the school would be after her, that's where you're wrong. The problem is not that no one tries to ask her out, even friends both Jordan and Linka have in common told him the poor girl was desperate to date a boy, maybe for that reason she accepts in a second, there's just the little detail of what's behind the last name Loud, instead, ten details, her brothers.

When Cristian, Linka's first love, rejected her after the problem of videos in that video contest, thinking more about his popular boy image than caring for breaking a girl's heart. Well, rumor said some people heard screaming over a wasteland near the school, Cristian changed to another school in the next days for ´security reasons.´

Then there's Ron Santiago. Ron´s older sister, better known as 'Bebe' is the girlfriend of Linka's older brother, Loki, the couple likely tried to get them together. Otherwise, Jordan doesn't see a damn sense of why Linka can stand a bully and pervert like Ron, who doesn't even respect women. Honestly, he never knew what happened, Jordan only found out from the school group on WhatsApp that Ron ended in the hospital, possibly trying to do something awful with his supposed girl best friend. It took Linka time to recover, it was thanks to her friends, plus Stephen, the new boy of Linka's group, who was able to move forward, thanks to God Ron left to the city with his ass kicked.

"Then what's the plan, Cassanova?" asked Jay, looking curiously at Jordan as he ate his turkey ham sandwich.

"I'll go to her house and play Super Smash Bros Ultimate. I'll even use my black Gamecube control to know how serious I am. Anyway, I always have a plan B, C, D, and even E if something goes wrong," Jordan explained, looking at the table where his date is, the albino girl saw him looking at her, waving with her hand. Linka immediately was surrounded herself by her friends, asking thousands of things, while the Filipino boy tried to help her.

"What song do I put for your funeral, the intro of Halo 3?" Morrie asked

"Can I keep your PlayStation 4 and your Bose sound system?" Jay asked at the same time as Morrie.

"You can both go to hell, at least I have a date with a cute girl" with this, the boys started a mindless discussion, Jordan had to enjoy this break before lunchtime is over. And next is History class...crap, sleepy time for sure.

As time passed, Jordan prepared himself mentally as he walked to the Loud house, he would have to be very careful, the brothers are a latent danger both for his health and for the sake of the date. Linka has such unique brothers, a master prankster like Lane. The number one sports teenager from the entire Southern Michigan region in Lynn Jr. A four-year-old who's already a crazy scientist, Levi, and he only named three of the ten brothers. Why his legs are shaking before he knocks the door?!

As Jordan stood in front of the door of Linka's house, he took some air, perhaps Mr. and Mrs. Loud can give him some protection if he gave a good impression. Trying to look as presentable as possible, he knocks the door, at this point, whatever God wants to him. In the worst-case scenario, Jordan thinks he has been an excellent person to be considered to enter heaven.

The door opened, revealing t a blonde woman using a green shirt, and a brown-haired man, or at least in the process of becoming bald, wearing a salmon-colored box shirt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Jordan extend his arm shake their hand, yet the wood gave way, creating a hole he almost fell one. This doesn't take away points, does it?

"Ah! Boy Jordan! Your hand is bleeding?! in the middle of her parents, Linka came out, worried that the hole Leif supposedly repair last week would hurt another guest.

"Relax Linka, it is just a bag of tomato sauce I had in my pocket" Jordan must have left it in his pants the day he went to eat at McDonald's with the boys.

The Loud parents allowed Jordan in, indicating where the kitchen was so he could clean his hand. While Linka went to prepare the videogame console in the living room, Jordan started cleaning his hand. Maybe this doesn't go so wrong.

"So, you're Linka's new love interest?" a voice that appeared out of nowhere made Jordan jump out of the scare, a black-haired boy had, seeing him as if he could see deep in his soul.

"Ah...you must be Lars, if I'm not mistaken you go in third grade, you're also the president of the writing club, I'm-"

"Jordan Rosato, captain of the dodgeball team, grades a little better than average. On Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, you eat an egg boiled with coconut juice. On Tuesdays and Friday, a plate of fruit with Indian nuts" now gave the impression that Lars was a spy or something "we'll be watching you."

"Are you done?" Linka asked, peeking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I´m..." Jordan turned around. There was no sign where Lars went." ...done," at least the most passive of the brothers was the one who gave him the warning.

Once comfortable on the couch, they started playing Smash Bros Ultimate, at first, Jordan planned to hold back a little. Still, Linka looked like a professional player, having to give everything to match the fights, he had to rely on his knowledge of Joker combos to win some battles, though he lost the last one.

"Wow, Linka, your way of using Sonic´s skills are awesome, you beat me up this time," Jordan said while lying a little on the couch.

"No, I was just lucky to dodge your Falcon Punch, that's all," Linka giggled. Jordan closed his eyes for a moment, no brothers to upset for the moment, this is going good, he opens his eyes and look to Linka, seemed to read something on her cell phone.

"Is something wrong?" Linka gave a small jump, to quickly hide her cell phone while denying with her hand, saying they were just spam messages.

While Jordan chose another character to use, out of nowhere, Linka approached him, lying down her head on his chest, this moved very fast. He took the chance to caress her white hair, smells like lavender, and is soft to the touch.

"If you make any stupid move, you'll literally sleep with the worms three meters underground," Jordan watch up, the rest of the brothers, worse, Lynn Jr was ready to smash his skull with a metal bat, Luke thundered his knuckles, come on, even Baby Leon seemed prepared to take his eyes out. Faced with this, Jordan could only begin to laugh nervously.

"Calm down, I'll take care of it," whispers Linka to him, turning around to see her brothers with a big smile, "my beloved brothers, can we talk for a moment?"

"But Linka—"

"Now" that tone of voice silenced Loni and the rest of the brothers, looking at her in fear, only uses that tone on the day of the month when...you know, girl stuff.

Now Jordan just stared at the character selection screen, looking awkwardly, it's a guest's worst nightmare at someone else's house, watching the family fight each other, while you're just there, trying to give meaning to your stay while you beg the earth to swallow you in some way.

Through the corner of his eye, Jordan saw something orange pass by his side, holding his hand to get out of the house, running until they were two blocks away.

"What happens, Linka?" Jordan asked as he watched his date catch her breath.

"Of course,...my brothers won't leave us alone at home, so I thought we could go somewhere else and continue our date," something told him it was better not to know what happened to her and her siblings, time to put in action plan C.

"In that case, we can go see a movie at the mall, then play in the arcades for a while" Linka just laugh a little.

"I was thinking the same thing" Jordan looked away, trying to hide his blush, something the albino girl found cute.

They took the bus to the mall, chatting along the way about the school, the comics, of various things, getting Linka to laugh with his stupid jokes. When they arrived at the mall, they went straight to the movies, even though the boy had no problem waiting for Linka while she sees a clothing store. Now it's time to pick a film, Jordan thought comedy movie should do the trick, or one of the superheroes is a good option too, she'll surely like it.

Let´s see that one" Jordan look where Linka pointed out, okay, that one didn't expect it.

"Paranormal activity? You hate horror movies."

"I don't hate them, only my parents prohibited me from seeing scary movies, they treat me like a little girl. I saw the whole midnight marathon of Arggh! It will be a piece of cake, trust me" Jordan wanted to try to convince her to watch another movie, in the end, it is always challenging to make a girl change of idea, if not impossible.

Jordan didn't hesitate at all. The movie is a festival of screamers that you saw coming from a mile, besides he watches the whole saga during the summer because it had nothing better to do. What made him tense was when in the first cheap screamer appeared, Linka took him by the left hand with her delicate hands, totally frightened, getting as close as possible to him.

"Yes, she did it" Jordan turned back, looking for the origin of that voice, only to find a row of seats empty. Another squeeze in his hand put him back tense, yet he was not so foolish not to take advantage of his position. Jordan puts his arm behind her, moves the cup holder that separated their seats to bring Linka closer, whispering to her she would be fine. By the blush on her white cheeks, he made the right move.

Linka felt a little embarrassed, as well as happy. Boy Jordan is very respectful, not like Ron, who several times tried to touch her breasts with his hand 'accidentally.' For every screamer, he hugs her, repeating that everything is fine, with that support, she was able to finish the movie, now Linka could say to her friends she watches a horror movie for once.

When they go to the arcade, Linka looked a lot at her cell phone, looking at the notes she had, which Claude sent her on how to act on the date, even Claude gave Linka support being behind her during the movie, but she had to leave because her mother's would be so worried. Linka showed affection, every time Jordan won a game, she congratulated and hugged him, at first it was a tense hug, but then he gladly accepts them. For being Linka's first date in a while, she is doing her best.

When they watch the sunset, they agree to go back to the Loud House, then asked Lynn Sr. to take Jordan back to his home. Although the boy repeated several times that it wasn't necessary, that he could walk alone, she didn't want to worry about something happening to him. They were already near the bus stop, when a gang of high school bums, clearly in a drunken state, saw them.

"Hey pretty, come here, I'll buy you a drink."

"Imbecile, she is a little girl with white hair."

"Well, I'm a pedophile then."

Instinctively, Jordan brought Linka closer to his body, waiting for this to be just an awkward moment, but no, three other people intercepted them "Please let us pass" Jordan tried to pass between them gang, but he only got punched in the face, luckily Jordan was able to stand.

"Get lost, we just want to play with the albino girl" before that asshole could get his hands on his Linka, Jordan punched the guy in the face, so hard he broke his nose, but hurt his knuckle. By reflex, he was able to dodge a knife attack, although his forearm was cut off, better there than in his stomach.

"Last chance, go, and you'll come out unscathed," the guy said, playing with the knife, Linka tried to go further back, but the wall stopped her escape attempt, yet Jordan extended his arm, a sign that he would protect her.

"First you kill me before you touch my girl" Linka blushes pretty much, either for Jordan's bravery for defending her at the cost of his life, that tone of voice, to claim her as his girl, so many things, and she could only stick to her back.

"You dig your grave idiot" someone touched the guy´s shoulder "not no—"

In a few seconds, that shadow took the knife out of him by twisting his hand, then put him into the Kimura lock, and forcefully broke his arm. With a little better light, Linka was surprised to see Lynn and the rest of her older siblings.

"Guys, what are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, little sister, but we used the tracker Levi put in your head to follow you all your date," Loni said, getting the bad look from the rest of the family, "Uh, I don't think I should have said that."

"Listen to me Jordan, take Linka to our van, Loni will take you home, we take care of the garbage," Luke said, earnestly in his voice.

"B-but-"

"Linka" speak Loki loudly, showing her a small smile, "you will need much more than blackmail to leave you alone, trust the family."

With no time to be understood the words of her older brother, the fight began, giving them a space for Loni and Jordan to take Linka away. Before reaching the van, they saw a young black-haired man and gray jacket run to the fight, hitting a guy who was trying to attack Lane from behind, there should be more people like that in the world.

The whole journey was silent, with Linka praying that his brothers would come out of the fight fine, she blamed herself for this, if she hadn't left, maybe...

"Hey" Jordan makes her look at him "don't blame yourself, I know you for the time I was in the group, everything will be fine, your family, your friends, and I are with you."

Faced with this, she couldn't help but shed a few tears, hugging Jordan, to bring out that concern in her body, Loni watch them for a moment in the rearview mirror, Linka didn't realize that it was the first time that her fashion-loving brother drove without breaking a traffic law.

When they got into the Loud home, her parents and younger siblings hugged Linka tightly, including Levi, who rarely showed his human emotions. Loni turned to see if his brothers needed help; in any case, the police were already informed of the situation. Jordan kept his respectful distance. It is a familiar moment.

"Jordan" he looked up to see Mrs. Loud "go to the courtroom, we must disinfect that cut"

"Mom, I will do it," Linka said.

"But honey..."

"Dad, please" beg the only daughter of the family, with that tearful eyes, no one couldn't say no. Linka took Jordan to the courtroom, where she began to treat the wound, a lot of experience being the nurse one every time Lynn or Leif injury each other playing outside. Everything was quiet. It just seemed best to remain silent. Once the bandage was finished, they heard the sound of an old car parking, to which the albino girl ran out, giving a big hug to her brothers.

"Guys...I...I..."

"Relax little sis...everything is fine now," Lane whisper, without adding a joke. A long time ago, Linka didn't feel so much family unity. Jordan couldn't help but smile at the scene. Loki explained the police arrived and stopped the gang, the fight ended better for them thanks to the intervention of the black-haired person. Although everyone involved would have to go tomorrow to testify to the police station about what happened, that included Jordan and Linka.

Mr. Loud offered to take Jordan home, also to help him explain to his parents why his son is hurt, or why he needs to go to the police station tomorrow before Vanzilla leave, Linka took him by the hand.

"Thank you...for everything" Linka kissed him on the cheek, very close to Jordan's lip corner, his face looked like a tomato "I hope tomorrow we talk to know what we are."

"What?"

"You know, when you said I was your girl" when Jordan remembered that happen, he started babbling while moving his hands, totally nervous, thought he'd screwed up. The albino couldn't help but giggle because of how cute Jordan is when he is nervous, to which she gave Jordan a strong hug "See tomorrow."

A little estranged, the brothers watched the scene, with only Loni being fascinated by the love scenes, while the prince of the family didn't see him at all happy.

"Hold your horses, Lexx, the boy deserves it," said Loki. "But needs to do better to give him my permission to go out with Linka."

"At least the dude made a good impression, much better than Ron's son of a bitch," Luke said, being scolded with his mother for saying a bad word, right, not swear at home, or at least in their parents' presence.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu!"

"I agree with you, infant unit named Leon," Levi replied with his arms folded, but with a tiny smile.

Jordan and Linka didn't have the typical first date after all, but it was still a big step to start their relationship a month later, one night they'll remember forever.

**15 minutes later**

"Jordan? What are you doing here, dude?" Lynn Jr asked, watching her sister's potential boyfriend come into the house, supposed to be on his way home.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot my Gamecube control, and my father will be mad if I lost it knowing how it cost," the brown-haired boy answered, with Mr. Loud waiting for him in Vanzilla.

"Oh, mom for sure-" Lynn stopped in the middle of the sentence, then showed a slightly mocking smile "my mistake, Linka kept it in her room, go on, she must be drawing something related to you and love on the tablet, last room on the right."

"Thank you, my friend" Jordan went up to the second floor, heading to his very possible girlfriend's room.

"I know, I don't know how I did it, but I'm so happy, besides being able to read Ace Savvy's new comic book right now. I can dream my date with Boy Jordan, thanks for your advice" he hears Linka's voice behind the door, Jordan knew it was rude to listen to those kinds of conversations, so he had act fast. Knock the door, but the impulse of idiocy was activated and didn't wait for an answer to enter.

The result, seeing Linka stand up, caught in the middle of the jump with a comic book in one hand and a walkie talkie in another, in her undies, with her bra and orange panties, with the Ace Savvy logo in black as a contrast to the base color, revealing a lot of skin. What's a girl doing in front of this? Exactly.

**"Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

"What are you doing in your undies?!"

"That's how I like to read my comics! Besides, I'm in my room!"

"Nobody does that! And it's not my fault you didn't lock the door!"

"Just erase that image of me from your brain please!"

"How do you expect me to do that?!"

Lynn smiled as he played with a packet of chocolate pudding, which teaches Linka not to threaten to show his mother the websites he and his older brothers included saw on the internet.

"Pass this test, and you'll be closer to being accepted as a brother-in-law," the sports maniac whispered as he pretended not to hear nothing, maybe an excellent homemade subway of meatballs is a good reward after cleaning the floor with those bastards' faces. Oh, how beautiful is the love between nerds. If his brothers don't kill Jordan tonight, he will invite a soda next time.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this "good version" of the brothers and the Linka story, thanks for reading, kuna out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

**Day 3: Feelings that are only released on the beach**

* * *

Lincoln was bored, even with the ability to continually read in a moving car, the discomfort of the clothes made it impossible for him to read the comics he brought, his Nintendo DS has already out of battery. The topics for talking to friends ran out. Lincoln only had two choices, fall asleep or look out the window, letting his mind get lost in deep thoughts that he never knew he had.

But at last, it was over, after four and a half hours of the road trip from Royalwoods, they arrived at their destination: Sleeping Bear national park, in the north-west part of Michigan. The fatigue disappears from everyone's body, looking in wonder at the postcard, this whole place was for them, just for them.

"Beach Day!" yelled several kids, running towards the lakeshore, lowering the dunes carefully. Though some crazy ones decided is more fun to roll or slide to the base, finished with sand in every hole in their body, not to mention in their underwear.

All this was thanks to an initiative of the parents of Royalwoods Elementary School, Mayor Davis, along with her inseparable mobile keyboard, agreed to sponsor a beach stay to take Lincoln´s generation, who celebrated their graduation of elementary school. After all, Davis can rarely show off to the rest of the town Royalwoods has a tremendous academic result in the area, sporting, and artistic achievements. These children achieved on behalf of Royalwoods. Davis especially enjoys doing the victory dance in the face of the mayor of Detroit, but all with love.

Families with a little more economic stability helped pay for the passage of kids with families who could not afford those luxuries, Girl Jordan's parents help a lot. This was a great adult organization to reward students, also counted as a graduation party, to take the next step into middle school, they even took the teachers, who were even more anxious than many kids. How many times can you enjoy free vacations?

"Come on, Lincoln! Stop getting lost in your mind and let's see the girls in swimsuits," Rusty said, inflating his chest in a ridiculous attempt to look sexy, Stella gave him a light but hard blow to the head. She returns him to his sad reality.

"Guys, could you please relax for a moment," the Filipino girl said, Stella had to admit she was a little afraid to take off her shirt and reveal her swimsuit to the boys. With once seeing them crazy about girls is more than enough for life.

"I don't know about you, but I'll go straight for a swim, the views are better in the water," Liam said.

"I'm going too. Hopefully, I can see Kat and Cookie using their swimsuit in a better angle" Liam and Zach started their way to the shore, where many already put towels, umbrellas, volleyballs, among more ordinary things that are taken to the beach.

"I'm really worried" Stella watched her friends run, followed by a Rusty who re-inflated his chest, trying uselessly to get a girl's attention.

"Relax, Stella. I doubt they'll do anything stupid. On the other hand, thank God I have my infallible lifejacket" Clyde pulled the rope, inflating the jacket "uh, I think I should do this in the water" Stella and Lincoln saw how Clyde went to find an adult who helps take off the lifejacket.

"And what will you do, Lincoln?" Stella asked. She finally had the confidence to take off her shirt and be in a swimsuit. Not to say anything wrong about the rest of the gang, but Lincoln is the most mature person in the group.

"I don't know, I'll see if I play volleyball with Dave and the others for a while, oh, and Girl Jordan promised to bring her board to slide us together through the dunes," Lincoln replied, who still had his blue shirt on, wearing his swimsuit, an orange short with black lace.

"Ahh, I'm glad you're hanging out with other girls other besides me" Stella keeps the shirt in her backpack, she's wearing a red bikini, not at all provocative but if she let some skin look "what do you think?"

"...you look pretty, Stella" Lincoln turn his head, a little embarrassed to see his friend that cute.

"Ah, as sweet as always, Lincoln. I'll see you at dinner" after Stella play a little with his hair in affection, Lincoln was left alone, taking his time and then starting to walk to the beach with the rest of his classmates. Well, the heat is intense, a good detail of adults leaving coolers all over the area with cold drinks.

"Hey Loud," flipped over as he started giving the fruit punch a drink, watching Mollie put some sunscreen in her hand, smiling smugly "do you help me put sunscreen on my back?"

Lucky Lincoln had just begun to drink, thought for sure she should have noticed his shock when he heard the offer.

"Why do all the good things happen to you?!" Rusty came from behind, to shake Lincoln out of rage, but Lincoln doesn't even care, he's busy being entirely in shock.

"Mollie! I already told you it's not funny to make this kind of joke!" now Girl Jordan appeared on the scene, annoyed with the insinuation of her best friend.

"What? It's supposed to be any boy's dream to spread sunscreen on a girl's naked back, as they watch in those Chinese cartoons they see," Mollie justified herself with an expression that was trying to show innocence, which Girl Jordan didn't believe. She knew Mollie since the first year, of course, she knows when Mollie is lying.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel qualified to do that..." both girls caught up with the albino's response, all embarrassed.

"I do it for free!"

"Not even though you'll pay me a billion dollars!" Mollie put the palm of her hand on Rusty's face, in a clear sign of rejection and disgust, with those faces he does when is in pervert mode, no one could blame her.

"Why does bother you I mess with Loud?" Mollie asked as she shakes her hand, wanting to remove the germs she had just touched "will it be because of how close you two became this last year?"

"I told you it's not like that," Girl Jordan whispered a little annoyed that she brings up that topic again to annoy her.

Even if both wanted to hide it, everyone in their class had noticed how Girl Jordan and Lincoln hang out more regularly, never another member of their group of friends, only the two of them. At least they take some time at the end of school to chat a little, usually twice a week, was like going back in time, when they were part of the same circle of friends. Of course, this brought its consequences, Girl Jordan enduring her friends' ideas about a possible love with Lincoln, yet it is always more difficult for Lincoln, who suffered his sisters' thousands of questions when he uploaded a photo with Girl Jordan on Instagram.

"Oh no, this looks bad," Lincoln said, the laws of physics scoffed a little at his expense, the drink fell in a part that looked like he had peed in his pants, quickly took off his shirt to try to clean it, very late.

"Oh, this brings back memories to me, come on Jordan" when Mollie found a way to annoy someone, there was no salvation. Girl Jordan hesitated a moment but smiled. This photo would be revenge for that comment Lincoln do on Facebook that she still saw Bob the constructor. A reminder of the consequences of not keeping a secret between friends.

"Smile for the camera, undies," Mollie scoffed. The girls stood on both sides, hugging Lincoln by the shoulders as they looked at him gracefully. Lincoln poorly hid the stain with both hands, with a big nervous smile looking at the cell phone. The incident was similar to last year's pool party at the Rosato residence, the night he and the gang, but Liam ended in undies or something worse.

"Nothing personal, Loud, just reasons to mess a little" at the time, Mollie noticed a great detail on Lincoln "wow, you're on track to stop having noodle arms."

Lincoln´s body tense when he felt Mollie's hands touch his arms, while Girl Jordan watched the barely viable abs in Lincoln's torso. In case you're wondering, by helping Lynn prepare for mixed martial arts competitions, the mad of the plan found himself in need of training a little not to finish mashed every day, five months that already reflected some results.

Lincoln can´t avoid blushing again. Both girls wore a one-piece swimsuit, which still showed some of the growth processes both had in their bodies. Girl Jordan wore a yellow swimsuit with an opaque blue stripe, showing a bit of his growing chest, two years behind, and she had more "advantages" than Lynn. On the other hand, Mollie wears a pink one on top in contrast to the red of the bottom, separated by a white 'V' shaped line, the best butt of the entire generation by far. For God's sake, forgive this weak soul for succumbing to the darkest desires of a pre-teenager.

"Good for you, but you're still short of reaching my standards, but it's a start. Well, my work here is done, time to annoy Artie and Chloe for a while, see you later Jordan," Mollie said, giving her best friend a wink. She was doing it on purpose to leave her alone with Lincoln. Her turn would come to annoy Mollie, just wait.

"I hope you don't mind the...photo" Girl Jordan look at her side, but Lincoln was no longer there. "Lincoln?"

"It-s c-c-cold" Lincoln had entered the water, trembling by the sudden change in temperature in his body. Girl Jordan couldn't help but giggle, left her cell phone on her towel, she to also enter the cold water.

They played between each other, first with basic games like throwing water at each other, holding their breath underwater, swimming races, who always Girl Jordan won for her best physical capacity.

"Hey, do you play a chicken fight?" Dave asked, with Joy on his shoulders, both with a defiant look. Girl Jordan doubted, to which Lincoln turned his back and crouched down, pointed at his back.

"We accepted your challenge" Girl Jordan would lie if she said she wasn't surprised with Lincoln, who was able to lift her over his shoulders without showing signs of effort. Girl Jordan smiled at him as she stretched her arms to improve the balance, a smile that was reciprocated by Lincoln.

"You are going to fall" after these last words, the real battle began, both the girls up and the boy's downs tried to push and pull the opponent. It took several minutes, until a quick move from Lincoln, Dave floored a slippery rock as he walked towards back, giving Girl Jordan a chance to throw Joy away, along with Dave in the water.

"Swallow losers' water! The Jordancoln duo always beat!" shouted Jordan, extending his fist to clash him with his friend, who answered the victory salute with a little shame when they heard their names combined. Resembled those weird names that fans put to the ships in some TV series.

In the middle of the celebration, Lincoln fell into the water, throwing Girl Jordan into the water "haha, sorry, I needed you to not be in competitive won just for a win...Girl Jordan?" Girl Jordan pulled her head out of the water, with an angry look, spitting water from her mouth, oh no.

"I'm sorry, it was never mine—" he felt a pair of hands-on his head that pushed him into the water for a few seconds, even this one lowered the water, listened to Girl Jordan's laughter, he also started laughing once he was out of the water. Both ignore Dave and Joy's presence.

"I'll bet you $30 bucks they end up like together at some point," Dave said

"Of course no, that's more than obvious. Just let's go back to the hotel" Joy replies, who was already walking back to shore, her friend could be very stubborn at times, but she could no longer deny that Lincoln is already, at least now, little more than an average friend. In the future, perhaps something more serious.

Between games, the stomachs began to roar demanding food, causing embarrassment in both friends. At that instant, they realized they were slightly farther from the coast than the others, who also began to get out of water. With their eyes, they agreed to a race. The loser would most likely buy something for the winner. They will decide when they finish. Lincoln began to swim with all he could, noticing some strength in the water. It didn't take any importance. It was until he saw his near-zero advance that he realized the serious problem, a current is pushing them into deeper waters. Calm down, Lincoln, relax, and think.

Why is this happening!?" Lincoln look forward, Girl Jordan is overdemanding her physical abilities. He feels that she was panicking, desperate to get to shore, this was bad, very bad, anyone can drown if you lose all your strength. Then, he remembers something.

_"The ignorant always die first by trusting his brute strength" Lincoln looked up from his comic book, watching the show Lisa was watching on TV. Discovery Channel, of the very few channels his genius sister watched, only reminded him that nature is dangerous, and it is better to stay at home._

_"What are you talking about, Lisa?" Lincoln asked._

_"The show explains the case of a child who drowned when caught by a sea current of sudden formation. It is almost impossible for an average human to beat a stream swimming in the opposite of force. If he had only swim parallel to the coast, another story would have been."_

_"And why do you explain this to me? They're the kind of scary situations to be"_

_"Indeed, my manly family unit, but it is better to know how to fight your fears than not to react in by panic when you are really in that situation" Lincoln returned to his reading, wanting to know more about it._

Much owed to his mind for reminding him of that conversation a year and a half ago, if he wanted help to Girl Jordan, he had to calm himself down. The 4-7-8 rule that Lola taught him long ago breathes for four seconds, hold the air for seven seconds, then exhalate for eight seconds. It looked like a magic as in two attempts, his panic shallow. Lincoln swim a little to his right, to get behind Girl Jordan "Girl Jordan! Girl Jordan! Stop swimming and let the water take you to me!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"I will catch you, I swear, please trust me!" those words took effect in her, her arms stopped moving, letting herself be carried away by the current. Lincoln move a little head to grab her a little earlier; she was still panicking. "Jordan, Jordan, Jordan, look at me, Jordan" Lincoln touch her left cheek, so she looks at him in the eyes "calm down, I'm not going to let you go for anything from the world, just follow my swim to the right, focus on me, nothing else."

Lincoln ignored the fact their bodies were really closer, their faces inches away, all that sense of shame can hurt him once they're safe. He followed the survival advice while looking at Girl Jordan, in that world full of fear she is now, is his duty to put her to safety, no matter what.

A minute after, Lincoln stopped feeling the force of the current, they had come out, all that was to swim to the mainland, it seemed, someone saw them in trouble, because two men in the unmistakable lifeguard uniform were already nearby, taking them to shore. Now he understood the expression of kissing the earth when they left the water.

"Lincoln!" he saw his friends run towards him, Clyde almost took the air out of him with such a strong hug.

"Are you all right?!" Stella asked. It was there that specific thoughts fell like lightning to his conscience. Had it not been by Lisa's comment about the marine currents or being present when Lola taught Lori her relaxation technique, another story would have to happen, most likely dead. Lincoln was not okay. It would take time for his mind to stop haunting him with the most negative scenarios. The classics "what if...BS."

"I'm fine..." Lincoln whisper, Clyde stop hug him to see him to the face." but Girl Jordan" he looks at Girl Jordan's friends, just being there for her until we hear Jordan's parents cry, responsible for the trip. Both ran to hug Girl Jordan tightly. It must be horrible even to think your daughter might have died in front of you.

Lincoln tried to get up, but his legs failed him, shock get him was late, asking his friends to help him get up, with Rusty and Clyde holding his arms on the shoulders of them, slowly leading Lincoln to the hotel, sure a doctor take care of them for a check-up.

Fortunately, the scare was the worst thing both kids received, Girl Jordan had swallowed a little water, but nothing to worry. Everyone was starting to see Lincoln as a hero, and even though it's a dream to be seen that way, he never felt that way. He simply sat in a chair outside the cafeteria, very emotionally tired.

"...And it is the ace of spades, so we have a winner."

"Nooo!"

"Nooo!"

"Yeiiii!"

"My savings!"

Lincoln could only smile a little, seeing Zach celebrate his poker victory over Cookie, Dave, and Clyde, being his best friend who lost his savings, if his parents found out his son played cards and bet money, he would surely have a hard time. By the way, Zach's victory cry sounded a little strange.

Lincoln choose to stand up and take a walk along the upper dunes, where he saw Girl Jordan's back, sitting on the edge of a bridge that got a little into the lake, now wore a white dress, at that very moment, an idea came up to his mind.

Jordan didn't know how she got there. She just started walking when she realized she was sitting there, looking at the night sky. Thousands of thoughts go through her mind, were it not for Lincoln who kept his cool, she'd be dead, how would her parents have reacted? How would Jenny have responded? Her friends? Fear consumed her in an instant in the water, the fear of dying, everything spinning around her, she felt bad about herself for being afraid, of not being like Lincoln, of not preparing, of—

"Ahh!" Girl Jordan scream as she felt a sudden cold on her cheek, turning around, saw Lincoln with a bottle of water in each hand, giving one to her, then sitting beside her, looking at the moon.

"Lincoln...thank— "

"I was also scared," Lincoln interrupted her, with his gaze still on the moon. "To be totally honest with you, nor do I understand how I could keep my head cold in such a situation. Perhaps if I had been alone at that moment, I would have drowned" without trying, Lincoln touted a hint, which Girl Jordan did instantly understand, did she influence her calm?

"Something tells me that we think the same, in the thousands of 'type' scenarios that would have happened if...That also doesn't leave me alone, to think of those scenes with my sisters crying and worse. So when I saw you here alone, I thought I'd share a moment with you, to forget the things that our minds want to force us to think, together" of so much talk Lincoln had to take a sip of his water bottle, though then look at it strangely "this is not water."

"Let me see," Girl Jordan took the bottle off, to sip it, leaving Lincoln looking at the girl's lips made contact where his lips were seconds before; it's awful to blush for the stupid things like an indirect kiss "this is coconut juice silly."

Both smile, seeing the night sky, with their hands at almost touching, being like this for a few minutes, letting the company of the other take away those horrible thoughts from their minds. They are alive, they had another chance, to see them appreciate the things they have, to laugh and cry, to tell the world that they are alive. Girl Jordan got up and stretched out her arms, then lifted a board behind him.

"Do you want to slide down the dunes once?" Girl Jordan asks him, offering her hand to Lincoln, who quickly took it, only that was missing in the day to be done. They climbed up to the highest dune, upon reaching the top, Lincoln placed the board in position, putting the table forward as the Girl Jordan hugged his back, then slipped.

Jordan Rosato knew she knew how this could evolve in her heart, in her being. Still, she knew better than anyone that this was not the breaking point, where love begins, of course not, it will just be one more addition to this warm feeling on her chest, several happy memories will never be overshadowed by a sad. However, the wind carries her doubts. As she can tell you, a stranger, what happens within my being, is confusing, but she felt happier, she felt close to something genuine.

The board collided with something at the end of the way, causing the two to fly off the board, luckily the sand dampened the blow. Lincoln sit quickly, looking for Jordan, was tackled for the second time in the day. However, unlike Clyde's sudden embrace that nearly crushes his lungs, this hug is not strong. It is delicate but firm, warm, conveying an emotion that could heal those mental wounds "...Girl Jordan..."

"I know it's a weird request...but please hug me until I get tired, keep me close to you...it's the only way I came up with to thank you...thank you...thank you...thank you, for being here" Lincoln felt a slight feeling of moisture in his neck. The prolonged hug rule that dictates that after five seconds, he automatically becomes uncomfortable between friends went down the toilet, what a ridiculous rule. No matter the awkward position, he returned the hug, bringing her closer to him. After all, even a bad hero needs a hug to get his fear. Men can also cry a little. It no longer hurts; it would stop worrying; it would shut down his chaotic mind.

Everything would be a private moment, were it not for a hotel employee looking for the boys, black hair, and gray uniform, looking away at the scene with a smile, it would be rude to break such a moment in the short lives of these young people.

The young man turns off his radio, he took one last look, and then walked away, but hear one last thing

**"Lincoln...for now on, please just call me Jordan"**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please take care of yourself now with this mess of the coronavirus. Since my college suspends classes, I have more time to translate this fic, see you soon, kuna out**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

**Day 4: ****Ties ****and ****feelings ****united ****by**** music.**

* * *

"Then, are you going to tell him tonight?" Jordan sighs for the seventh time in the day, moving with the spoon that thing that's supposed to be mashed potatoes. Seriously, they'd never eat here again.

"It is today or never," she answered in a low voice, very unanimated.

"Hey Jordan" Mollie placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder, to get her attention "I understand it must be tough, nothing can change it now, but you can't contain these feelings on your own"

"Thank you, girls. I really appreciate it" Mollie, Cookie, and Joy embraced her, a group hug, cheering her up among all.

"And what are you going to do with him tonight?" Cookie asks Jordan, staying close to her.

"I'll see him once he's done being with his friends in the arcade, I was going to take him to do some skating, eat ice cream, and go to karaoke, then go somewhere quiet...to tell him the truth."

"If you need anything in the process, just send a text to our WhatsApp group, okay?" Mollie said.

"And by the way, let's go eat somewhere else to eat, these people think I'm on a diet, this tastes like nursing home food" Jordan could have had a little laugh, her friends were sure to lift her spirits in the face of a day of highs and lows.

With her small sky-colored bag, Jordan started the way to Gus Games and Grubs, the town's most famous arcade venue, where most kids with fanaticism to games go to waste time at least once a week. Jordan still remembered going a few times; many boys asked her on their knees to play with her, even Gus himself, the owner of the place was surprised to see a few girls go to his business. Jordan could create a friendship with a girl named Paige, who attended another middle school, nothing deep, just a casual friendship.

Jordan reloaded her body on a pole of a stop sign, waiting for her date, smiling at seeing those photos kept on her cell phone. It all started with that old selfie in Dairyland years ago. Oh, this one on the beach is unique, where Lincoln had his body buried, both laughing. It was that day she had more confidence to leave her hair loose, leaving behind all those prejudices. They go together to the Ace Savvy convention with cosplay, those snow days before Christmas, see the fireworks in the new year in one of the hills outside Royalwoods, so many things they lived together in little more than a sigh of life.

"Good luck Lincoln!"

"Have a great time!"

"Take care of him, Jordan!"

She looked up, watching Lincoln cross the street as his friends, Liam, Stella, and Clyde said goodbye to him, also greeting her, even as the summer holidays passed fast, felt like an eternity had passed since the end of the school year.

"Nice to see you guys too!" Jordan returned the greeting, already with Lincoln by her side "ready?"

"Yes," Lincoln smiled at her, an almost perfect copy of his perfect smile. They began to walk towards their first stop, an ice cream cart in Royalwoods Central Park and a point was known to everyone, but in this hot season, where anything cold is welcome to combat the heat.

Lincoln buy ice cream with chocolate chips, while Jordan buys a vanilla ice cream, sitting on the empty bench in front of the park fountain, savoring that sweet delicacy.

"Do you remember the last task of the amazing mission, Royalwoods pairs races?" Jordan asks, looking at the fountain.

"Sure, we ended up covered in ice cream, all because of that old blender, at least old Scoots, and Lynn didn't win last year. Although I'm glad for Luna and Sam, their kiss after they won was the perfect postcard."

"It was so romantic, Luna's confession and the example of respect for gay couples sweeping in the local news, besides..." Jordan wiped a small piece of ice cream with her finger at the corner of Lincoln's lips, then eats it "your skin adds a fantastic flavor to any ice cream."

Lincoln blushed, then stuck his spoon on Jordan's cheek, repeating the same act, being the same, would have started a war had it not been for there were so many people around, so they settled to share their ice creams, bringing more joys. Anyway, Jordan knows that's not his happy laugh.

After good ice cream, it was time to go to the skating rink. It´s been a while since the last time they came here. Using skates is not Lincoln's forte at all, unlike Jordan, who loved to move freely and speedily. The class she gave Lincoln was much better to Polly's, nothing against Lynn's friend, only Polly was very direct when he was wrong, nothing comfortable to be seen by others as a taller girl than you yell at you.

Once inside, Jordan, as expected from the beginning, quickly went out to take a spin of the track, while her date still leaned on the shores to get the balance and fall off again. Jordan offered him a hand, to go to the center together, holding hands, with their eyes always connected, coordinated their movements as they were dancing.

"I remember my first-time skating at Zach's party. I look like Bambi walking in the ice, even feared my ass would end broken after so many falls," Lincoln said. Jordan let a giggle slip away as she moved her feet for a spin.

"I know, but it's just a matter of practice, like everything in life, though I'd make a fool of myself again so you wouldn't suffer alone." Jordan seemed to get nervous, skating worse than Lincoln, falling next to him in an awkward way, letting the taunts go for both of us, a real sacrifice for a...friend. That expression falls short, very short.

Lost in her thoughts, Jordan let Lincoln's hand go, causing Lincoln to lose his balance and end up off the court because of the momentum taken by the skates.

"Lincoln! Are you all right?!" Jordan quickly jumped the little wall to be in front of him. Lincoln is laughing, accustomed to always receiving the worst part.

"Yes, Jordan, I'm fine," no, you're not Lincoln. Something is wrong with you today, please...stop it.

After making sure Lincoln had not suffered a severe injury, they chose to hang the skates, for now, taking some time to reach their last destination. A small building which served as karaoke and with other activities to pass the time, a recurring place for groups of friends who loved to sing together, having fun like never before, something new that they're both willing to try. It's always good to look for new experiences.

Paying for an hour, in case they didn't finish to like it as it and not losing so much money. Jordan and Lincoln came into the assigned room, listening in the background other people singing a variety of songs, from country to rap, so diverse styles of music. The small room only had the song machine, four wireless microphones, a small refrigerated with the price list in front, a long sofa placed around the device, with other things to offer a great experience.

Nervous and with a mental block, Lincoln choose the first song that came to his mind. Dang it was an anime opening, Naruto OP 4, to be specific.

.

_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started, and we aren't going to stop_

_We are going to turn it out till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sings, hey-O_

_Tell them to turn it up till they can't anymore_

_Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call._

_…_

_I think it might wash away tonight_

_Awaken from this never-ending fight_

_It takes more than meets the eye_

_This war we're fighting it's not just rotting._

_…_

_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started, and we aren't going to stop_

_We're going to turn it up till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sings, hey-o_

_Tell them to turn it out till they can't anymore_

_Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball_

_This your last warning._

.

Of course, it wasn't cute. Lincoln skipped words. Some words he didn't understand at all; he passed or got ahead of the rhythm of the music, a disaster. Jordan hugged him from behind, showing she wouldn't make fun of him.

"Relax Lincoln, you did well for your first attempt at karaoke, much better than me in my first time, my Korean was an abomination, I was the mockery of the other girls that day, calm down" once she could feel Lincoln was no longer so tense, it was her turn. She was choosing a song that was the sensation a while ago but still retained good popularity. Best Thing Ever, taking Lincoln´s hands to dance together, knowing of a good source, his sisters, he is a good dancer.

.

_The mic drops, we don't stop_

_Pretend the sun's never coming up_

_High tops, tube socks_

_Following the trends even though we'd rather not_

_Guess it's just whatever (whatever)_

_Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there_

_Make this last forever_

_There is nothing worse than that guy over there_

_And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever_

_Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh_

_Friday nights, summer light_

_Just me, my friends and I_

_Top-down, peel out (peel out)_

_But I'm yelling at my mom because I'm still too young to drive (MOM!)_

_Guess it's just whatever_

_Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there_

_Make this last forever_

_Yeah, there's nothing worse than that thing over there (Ugh!)_

_And nothing's better than the best, best, best thing ever_

_Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh, o-o-o-oh, oh oh oh_

_._

None of them sang the song, they only got carried away by the music, as it should have been from the beginning, that's how the music of this genre works, creating a better trust in Lincoln, who even agreed to sing a K-pop song if she sings for him in an electronic song.

When their throats needed a break, they went out looking to buy some bottles of water, they were not as clueless as to other people, the increase of three dollars in the same product by having it on hand in their karaoke room, being better walking to the store, a trap for the slab. Yeah, it's only three dollars, nothing so crazy, but think about how much money the owner made from that trick. Spoiler alert, a lot.

After buying the water bottles, Jordan saw with the corner of her eye a big machine, to be more precise, a machine with which you take a stack of photos, needed those photos, more now. She dragged her date to the photo machine.

The first photo is Lincoln and Jordan, both smiling, staring at the camera forcefully. In the second Jordan turn to see Lincoln. In the third, they look into the eyes, and in the fourth, Jordan kisses him on the cheek, who has an expression of surprise. The last two photos are Lincoln with the same appearance, while Jordan hid her face with her hands, not knowing where that impulse came from.

At the end of the scroll, the photos came out, being taken by Lincoln, who was simply looking at them. Jordan, once the shame went out of her mind, she saw him, squeezing the roll hard, oh no, hoped she hadn't screwed up.

"Sorry, Jordan..." Lincoln whisper, who quickly came out of the photo booth, "I don't feel good!"

Jordan knew that, since they meet in front of the arcade, something terrible happened, her chest hurt, her eyes were wet, why everything these days end badly?! Jordan understands crying didn't solve anything; she wanted to know why he suffered. If she made it worse, she would beg for his forgiveness.

Jordan would fight to the end for this love. Yes, this feeling of love that she does not want to lose.

Jordan wiped her eyes, with a determined glance, ran with all her might to find Lincoln. Unfortunately, she lost track of him to reach the shores of Royalwoods.

"Hey, Lincoln went over there," a young black-haired, gray sweater appeared out of nowhere, pointing to his right side, the moonlight illuminating some shrubs, where Jordan saw a piece of orange cloth, guiding it the right way. Any obstacle that this forest puts it on, she will get over it. Entering forest inside, no matter what questions might arise around the stranger, Jordan must first find him.

Jordan saw a small crystalline lake, with a shade running towards the only tree in front of the lake, jumping to stick his foot for a second, and a push back, repeating the same process over and over. It's Lincoln, with his hearing aids put to full volume, with an expression of annoyance combined with sadness, with everything and his breathing cut off, singing to himself.

A very peculiar way to get him out of his system, what he really feels.

Unique, like Lincoln Loud is.

.

_Words you say that we can't see_

_They hit, and they are killing me_

_You don't know how I feel inside_

_You don't know just how much I tried_

_A light that burned it's out by now_

_I try to get it back somehow_

_The "I" it slowly turned the "me" into what is "lies."_

_In case you won't come but run and flee_

_You know, you know, it's fine with me_

_But if you are here and chose to be real_

_All my wounds, all my wounds, will not heal_

_It's always the same with me_

_So deep inside my heart, you'll be_

_You're smiling, and that's all I see_

_You know it's unforgivably_

_That it hurts it's hard to say_

_Because you won't hear it anyway_

_The "I" it turns to "clown" on my behalf_

_You'll laugh and laugh_

_Right now, I could just disappear_

_But it's a lie. It is a lie._

_Words you say that we can't see_

_They hit, and they are killing me_

_You know it's unforgivably_

_Also is this type of me_

_But if you think that this is fine_

_Then please kill-_

_._

Lincoln didn't know what it is more surprising, the fact that Jordan managed to find him here, that she was able to slap him in the middle of the air, or that he was able to stand after the slap."

Don't say...the following sentence...I beg you," Jordan said, with tears coming out of her eyes, knowing entirely the favor he asked for in the song.

Lincoln came out of his shock, to look at the grass with guilt, not wanting to look at her.

"Lincoln...what—"

"Why does this happen to me again?" Lincoln interrupted her, clenching both fists "I know Jordan...I know you're moving to Chicago with your family very soon" Jordan was speechless, so he knew it from the beginning.

"Leni has a bad habit of speaking aloud when she talks on the cell phone. I heard her when your sister Jenny tell her the news. I guess you were looking to tell me today, didn't you?" Lincoln fall to his knees, causing Jordan to start walking towards him.

"These past days suck, the anniversary of when I save your life on the beach, people remind me again. It's completely different from what I imagined to be called a hero, which I will never be. Lily just won her first dance trophy being so young, my sisters also something won this summer, so many trophies..."

That damn edify of inferiority tortured him much more than when he was eleven, feeling so useless, that hole with only a recycled trophy used so he wouldn't get depressed after the video incident. Jordan kept moving forward.

"But I told myself that I could bear it, that I have friends for it, but anyway, I found that feeling again, much stronger compared to the one I had with Ronnie Anne, but that doesn't matter now, life will take it away from me again when I need it most if life loves me make you feel more miserable...!"

A pair of soft hands touched his head, accommodating him in something soft, warm, with a sound so comforting that every feeling of hearing and sadness vanished.

"I love you too, Lincoln...I love you" Lincoln opened his eyes, not being able to hold back the tears "so I'll use this time to seek help, those thoughts are very dangerous, nor do I want to think that it would happen to you if you do something like what that song asks for"

"But you—"

"Shh, just listen to my heartbeat, let my love melody, as your sister Luna said when she confesses to Sam. 'even the simplest tune, can convey such a powerful message to the masses, but especially to the person who wants to dedicate it to him' Do you feel my message ?"

Lincoln nodded, letting everything come out of those tears, feeling that prescience that he didn't want to let go.

"I'm so sorry not to tell you before. I couldn't believe it either. My dad told me it's once in life offer that we could come a few days a month to visit our town. Still, it's not enough, for I want to see you every day" Jordan also must get her feelings out, it must be painful to do everything that they did today, never do it again.

"It'll only be for a year and a half" Jordan raised Lincoln's head, to see that beautiful black eyes "will you wait for me all that time?"

"Yes! Of course, I do, I'll wait for whatever it takes, for you, I promise," Lincoln tried to smile. Jordan is showing him her pinky finger, which closed the promise, but Lincoln dares to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but he trusted more on this way of sealing a promise," he smiled, Jordan´s cheeks tinged with an intense rose, the same expression had Lincoln and then melted into a firm hug, both of which they enjoyed as a drug. That's when Jordan started singing near his ear.

.

_If the wind will blow, as I wish in my dreams_

_With no destination set, I sing of when we met_

_Dreamy fireworks, up towards the starry sky_

_Always, always, I just saw a dreamy view_

_During, these days, I can see that I found you_

_._

Lincoln remembered that song, one he accidentally put up a long time ago. Still, which became one of their favorites, he offered his hand to his girl, as he continued the song.

.

_The path we started to walk, together in the dark_

_Why does it seem like never-ending?_

_Lying, embracing your photograph, I am sleeping here all alone._

_If the wind will blow, as I wish in my dreams_

_With no destination set, I sing of when we met_

_If you're really here, in this short and transient world_

_Would you, just for me, return the smile?_

_._

Lincoln and Jordan stood looked at the lake, with their hands firmly attached, without ever intending to release it, walking until their feet sank on the shores of the lake, continuing with the song. This will be their special place forever.

_Always, always, looking for a certain view_

_During, these days, I can see that I found you_

_The summer breeze in my hair, yukata I would wear_

_I felt so joyous on the way back_

_Hands separating "See you again", and the distance turns absolute_

_You're the one I love, you're the only one I love_

_We made sure to send our words as lights flew high above_

_Dreamy fireworks, up towards the starry sky_

_Will they ever fade and disappear?_

_Each and every time, we will have to say goodbye_

_I then feel in me this is the last time you I'll see_

_Will this fading voice, try to fly across our time?_

_Reaching you wherever you might be_

_Hey, hey, it is always only you_

_If the wind will blow, as I'm wishing in my dreams_

_With no destination set, I sing of when we met_

_Sending out my voice through a moonlit starry sky_

_Reaching you, is that alright?_

_Only one more time, I just wish for one more time_

_Just a chance to say that I am happy that you're mine_

_Only one more time, I just wish for one more time_

_I just want to meet you one more time_

_You're the one I love, you're the only one I love_

_We made sure to send our words as lights flew high above_

_Dreamy fireworks, they are leaving in the sky_

_Will they slowly fade and disappear?_

_Hey, hey~_

_._

**Bonds of love never break, no matter how much you stretch it or try to break it, it's their destiny that their hearts come into one true feeling.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is the first and last songfic I will do, hope you enjoy it. kuna out.**

**And remember, take care :) and go Jordancoln!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

**Day 5: Mommy, I make a girlfriend in school!**

* * *

"Lori, look in the trunk!"

"For God's sake, Leni! I told you several times is not there, look in the boxes!"

It's not the kind of thing the four eldest daughters of the Loud family hoped to do. These especially holidays meant spending time with the family after a hard effort in college, watching TV with a hot chocolate, talking to their younger siblings to know the direction they took their lives. But no, Leni needed to find an old design book from when she was ten years old. For what? To be inspired by her imagination as a child. This is a pain, but they could not deny helping her.

Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud were on the last of work before a few days of vacation, more needed for the father, who managed to open his second restaurant in Royalwoods. Yes, it is a lot of extra work, but everything would be worth it to reach the big goal, a restaurant in Detroit. On the other hand, Rita could calmly take her job as a dentist's assistant and pay more attention to her kids. Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy are at school, hosting a Christmas festival, typical of these holidays. Lincoln was still sleeping in his room, while Lynn had gone to work removing snow from Mrs. Forest's house to get some extra funds to buy new sports equipment. Leaving the elders busy with the task in question.

"I'd really like to be talking to Bobby now, sure Luna feels the same way" the elder sister complained, pulling a lot of things out of the closet, even found an old box of gum from a brand that no longer existed.

"Don't put me on the same bus dude, I need to rest my mind to write a song to Sam. besides, I can't talk to her right now, she is on a plane" Luna replied, also searching in some older boxes.

"Girls! You need to see this" they hear Luan´s voice.

"Keep your voice down, we don't want to wake Lincoln" Lori scolded as she walked into the door of Luna and Luan's room.

"Did you find him, Lu?" Luna asked.

"No, but look at what I found hidden in the middle of a pile of shoes" Luan showed a little brown book, with the title 'my preschooler' with the name of her brother written in orange, plus a picture of him when he was five years old, hugging Bun-Bun.

"Ah, he looks so cute!" Leni opened the book on a random page, with several pictures of Lincoln in class, until she stumbled upon a photo "girls remember this day? After the labor day holiday," the rest of the elder sisters placed around the book, after seeing the image, they all smiled tenderly.

"Yes, that day, Lincoln literally surprised us with his sweetness," Lori whispered, letting her mind lead her to that memory, more than a decade ago, when she had no responsibilities besides taking care of her little sisters and brother.

* * *

"But Lori, I'm sick, I can't go to school" a little white-haired boy was walking with his sisters on the way to school, visibly desperate not to go to school, a feeling that at some point we all share.

"Lincoln, I saw how you tried to put the thermometer on mom´s coffee cup, you're not sick, Lynn on the other hand, IS sick" Lori replied, as she was focused on beating Carol Pingrey on who was a better cookies seller on this year's school shelves.

"Linky, I know you're still scared of that nightmare, but I swear for the love of music that Scar is not going to jump on you and throw you into a stampede." Luna comforted her little brother. If she'd known watching the Lion King would cause him so many nightmares, they'd have put another Disney movie. Otherwise, with Lucy, they will never know how she ended watching the classic version of Dracula on TV, a tiny smile showed that she enjoyed it, the girl would surely be a lover of dark things.

"Pinky promise?" Luna kissed him on the forehead, stroking his cheek.

"Pinky promise" Luna whisper, then look at Lori "I take him to his class, just make sure Luan—"

"Luan Loud!" a teacher scream interrupted Luna, the poor man is now over the dumpsters, his face covered with a banana peel, his feet stuck on the skates, plus other details that made it difficult to tolerate the need to laugh.

"Goodbye, Linky!" Leni exclaimed as Lori dragged her away, the last time she left Leni alone, the sweet but dumb blonde ended in the nursery. Once Luna and Lincoln arrived in the preschool area, Luna left Lincoln in front of the door, being greeted by a young man with black hair and a grayish shirt.

"And Master Shrinivas?"

"Miss Shrinivas is sick with the flu and will not be able to come today. I will be the substitute teacher for today's class," the young man replied with a smile, then let Lincoln slowly enter classes.

"By the way, my little brother had a nightmare last night, if you notice he is having a bad time, please let me know to sing his lullaby," Luna said.

"Thank you for telling me. I will keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. I take care of your little brother" Luna smiled, saying goodbye to Lincoln, who returned the gesture with a small smile. Luna had to run so as not to be left out. Professor Anderson was an ogre when you came late to his class.

"All right, kids, today's activity will be very simple. All of you will have the whole class to draw and color your entire family, who has more praise and good coloring, will win this" the young man showed a large piece of chocolate-flavored ice cream, lit the eyes of the kids. "Do your best, and remember, any problem can be told to me with confidence" after a big yes, the little ones took their things out of their respective place, starting to work.

Lincoln always likes to draw. It's great fun to put smiles on the doodles joined by simple sticks. First, he'd uses a sky blue for Lori, light green for the grass, and make Leni dress just as cute as she is in real life. With the picture in his mind, Lincoln began drawing as he pulled out his tongue a little, showing he is focused on the task.

At some point in the creative process, he notices he didn't have his yellow color pencil. This is very bad. Yellow would use it to color in the sun and Luan's clothes, it is an important color. He felt someone pull his shirt a little, turn to see who was, a chestnut girl with a braid, pink blouse with a red flower and blue shorts, who looked at him with doubt.

"Can I borrow your light green color pencil?" the girl asks, Lincoln is usually very jealous with his things, yet one of the first lessons he learned from his parents, is always to be kind to girls, as he does with his sisters.

"Sure" he gives her the color, to the surprise of the girl, who didn't expect a boy to be kind and really lend her his pencil, "and can I use your yellow color? Please"

"Yes," both exchanged pencils, to refocus on their respective drawings until the bell rang. The substitute teacher claps to have everyone's attention.

"All right, kids, take out your food and make sure you don't stain your drawing" all the children put their lunchboxes on some table to start eating. Lincoln looked for a place to eat but notice how the girl who borrows her the color is eating alone, remembering that it is not nice to eat alone, so he came up and sat next to her. Always try to make new friends, that's what Luna said to him.

"Hello"

"H-hi"

"Why do you eat alone?" Lincoln asks in an innocent tone.

"My best friend Mollie didn't come, and we always eat together" she responds sad, no one should be sad, if you can do anything to cheer them up, do it until you see them smiling, that's what Luan always says.

"Well I'll eat with you today" Lincoln opened his lunchbox, revealing a jelly and peanut butter sandwich "by the way, it's a very nice shirt, reminds me of the one Dora wears in an episode."

"Do you see Dora, the explorer?" Lincoln nodded to which the girl smiled.

"My name is Jordan."

"I'm Lincoln. Your name sounds very nice."

They ate together talking about the series, how Boots always helped Dora, how the fox is nasty for trying to steal things, how exciting it is when Diego appears. The two made an almost immediate connection, feeling comfortable with each other. At the end of lunchtime, they all washed their hands to return to work on their drawings.

"Is that your family, Lincoln?" Jordan asked curiously, seeing a lot of characters.

"Yes, she's my sister Lori, she's a little mean, but I know she loves me very much. Leni likes to kiss me all day. Luna always sings to me when I'm scared. Luan makes me laugh a lot. Lynn always protects me from bad kids, and my little sister Lucy, who likes to scare us, but since that makes her smile, I don't get mad at her," Lincoln explained, pointing one by one the members of his family, the tallest by logic they had to be his parents. Also, Jordan can see a stork wore a bag with a baby, which meant another member is coming soon.

"How nice, I'd like to have more sisters, Big sis Jenny is very good to me, but sometimes I feel lonely."

"Then ask your parents for a little sister, it always works for me, that's where Lucy and my new little sister came from. By the way, I like the puppy you drew," Jordan liked being around Lincoln, he wasn't rude or disgusting like the other boys. Lincoln is sweet and attentive; her sister is wrong; there are good kids at school.

The time passed fast. Then it is time to play in the yard, Lincoln and Jordan running out together, playing a lot of games, hide and seek, to the ball, in the castle, imagined with their kids mind Lincoln is a knight who must save princess Jordan of a dragon, which was painted on one of the castle walls.

As he played see-saw with Jordan, the little albino saw his sister Leni on the other side of the fence, talking to a boy, who asked her to be his girlfriend, what is a girlfriend? A new flavor of ice cream?

"I'm sorry, Noah, but you're not the kind of boy I'd like to hang out," Leni replied, then being dragged by an angry Lori, who demanded to return to promote her cookies, this leaves Lincoln thinking.

So, a girlfriend is someone you want to go out and play with all the time, only it applies to girls. Of course, it's a way to distinguish friendships, friends for boys, girlfriends for girls. Now everything made sense, but will Jordan want to be his girlfriend?

At the end of the game time, it's nap time, giving the kids time to get some rest after doing so much exercise.

"Titi! Titi!" Lincoln look at how Jordan jumped to grab a white bear who was in a very tall piece of furniture, surely a mean kid throws him up there on purpose.

Lincoln's little brain rethought a plan to reach the bear. He looks at his bed, is high enough. In the act of will, the albino pushed his little bed with all his might until he reaches the corner of the furniture, stood on top, and with his hand stretched out plus a series of jumps, manage to take the paw of the stuffed animal. Turned around and then gave it on to Jordan. All with the watchful eye of the teacher, who was close to catching Lincoln if he fell.

Instead, he saw an act of great kindness on the part of the Loud kid.

"Titi! I'm glad you're okay! I know how scared you are with heights," the girl hugs the stuffed animal, which had a button inside to talk, saying, 'I love you very much.'

"Is he all right?"

"Yes, a little cold because he still can't stand the cold because he's a baby, but with my hugs, I warm him up," Jordan replied, hugging the polar bear teddy, while Lincoln lifted Bun-Bun, looking at him.

"See Bun-Bun, we can also be heroes" had solved a problem of someone who wanted, as Lori and Lynn always did with him for as long as he could remember, hopefully when he grows up, he could be like them.

"What a cute bunny. Did you say his name is Bun-Bun?"

"Yes, he's my best friend in the whole world, protects me when the evil Scar wants to hurt me in my dreams," Lincoln replied, who instinctively embraced the rabbit near him.

"I know, the same thing happens when Titi defends me from the Grinch, he's someone evil to leave the kids without Christmas." Jordan imitated the gesture. She could never finish watching the movie because the green man was so scared of her, more so when she knew the Grinch was looking to ruin Christmas for the kids for his selfish motives. Immediately, the girl came up with an idea.

"What if we sleep nearby? So Titi and Bun-Bun's powers will increase and finally defeat them" Lincoln was thrilled by that idea, it made sense, the four of them together could beat those two villains once and for all. They asked the teacher to move Lincoln's bed to sleep side by side. It works, no nightmares.

Time to go home came for all the students. The Loud sisters walked together to the preschool area to pick up their brother.

"Don't be sad, Lori, you sold almost as many cookies as Carol" Leni was trying to comfort Lori, who had again earned a second place, always behind Carol Pingrey. Still, one day she would defeat her rival in something, whatever it takes.

For her side, Luna was trying to help Luan in how to tell her parents that she had a report for a prank the math teacher. The little comedian was afraid they would take Mr. Coconuts away as punishment; it is a wooden being that loves with all her heart, the only one who fully understands her sense of humor besides dad. Upon arrival, they saw a small group of boys and girls of different ages, for sure, for the same purpose as them, picking up the kids in the class to go home together.

"What's the matter?"

"Apparently they're going to give an award for best drawing," a fourth-grade boy answered Luna's question, looking inside the room like the rest.

"Good work to all, they made great drawings, remember to take them to show them to their family, now...based on your impressions and cleanliness, the winner of double chocolate ice cream is...Lincoln Loud!" Lincoln jump with Joy, running to take her prize and eat it. However, he notices the sad look on Jordan. She really wanted that ice cream. Lincoln look at the ice cream, then smile.

"Here" Jordan looked with surprise at the ice cream in front of her, Lincoln had split the candy in half.

"Thank you, but why?"

"Because you're great Jordan, and I'd like you to be my girlfriend," those simple words made the sisters almost fall on their backs in the face of so much cuteness. This is too much.

"Girlfriend?" Jordan asked, not understanding the meaning of that word.

"It's when a boy wants to be a great friend of a super special girl, I learned it by seeing my sister Leni at game time with that boy" the eyes were set on Leni, who is just as surprised as everyone at the door, so far from the concept of words was not.

Jordan just smiled sweetly, gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before seeing him in the eyes "yes, I want to be your girlfriend."

In the face of such a scene of innocence and affection, the girls at the door couldn't contain a sigh in front of such a scene. The boys looked at Lincoln with respect, sure when growing up would be a Romeo, with a harem of girls after him.

"It's very kind of you to share your gift, Lincoln," the teacher congratulated, who pulled out a box that had hidden. "But as they all did a great job, I brought you ice cream for all of you" the children jumped out of excitement, running like little beasts for the ice cream Jordan also gave Lincoln a portion of her ice cream, for which they both ate full ice cream.

"It seems that very soon we will be family, Leni," Jenny said, Jordan's older sister with a smile, and then call her little sister, their mom is already waiting for them in the car, that goodbye hug was so cute.

The teacher took the time to tell the Loud sisters everything Lincoln did for Jordan throughout the class, which made them proud. Especially Luna, who couldn't have a better brother, besides knowing he will grow up as a good man if they continue to give him that role model. On the way out, the sisters praise their brother, the five-year-old was covered in chocolate all over his face. Vanzilla arrived for them, with mom and dad inside.

"Dad, how's Lynn?" Lori asked, worried about her sister's health. Yes, Lynn might be a bit rough when it comes to playing, but they're family, and the family takes care of each other.

"Is doing great Lori, only have a little irritated throat, but is fine, with the care of Pop-Pop, she will be jumping on the trampoline any moment," Lynn Sr replied, calming the sisters, they always liked Pop-Pop to take care of them when they got sick.

"And how was school, Lincoln? You look very happy," Rita asked, a radical change from the frightened Lincoln that leave at school to the happy one they picked up now.

"It was great. Jordan is my new girlfriend." Lynn Sr. almost lost focus by the revelation, taking advantage of the red light to see his son with surprise. With her eyes, Lori told them she would explain them later, so they followed the flow.

"That's fantastic, Lincoln."

"Yes, I'm very proud of you champ."

Lincoln's smile grew more. This had been a fantastic day; nothing could make it better.

"And do you already know when our new little sister is born?" Luan asked curiously, knowing her mother went to the hospital to do a checkup. Rita nodded to her husband, stroking her eight-month belly, ready to break the news to her kids after a long time.

"Girls, Lincoln, we won't just have one sister, but two, they're twins!" when Lincoln understands the stork would bring two sisters together instead of one, laughed a little while hugging Bun-Bun, this day was very happy.

* * *

The thoughts of the four sisters ended almost in the same time, while still seeing the photo of that day, Lincoln sharing a part of his ice cream to Jordan, they never noticed who took that picture, but it didn't matter, whoever he wanted it to be, had immortalized a moment.

"We teach him well," Luna whisper, still seeing the photo.

"We only showed him the way, we all knew that Lincoln would be a great brother and human being the first moment we saw that baby with a white lock, being comforted by Mom," Luan said, also proud of his brother.

Lori left her sisters for a moment, walking to Lincoln's room, who was fond of that room despite being able to move into two rooms with three times as much space whenever she wants, opened the door slowly, watching a beautiful scene.

Lincoln was sleeping peacefully while holding something tightly on his body, and it is not Bun-Bun, but his girlfriend, who in theory had most of his life, Jordan Rosato, hugged his brother firmly. As soon as the Rosato family returned to Royalwoods, both seem to be stuck with industrial glue, as you rarely saw them separately. They endured more than Lori and Bobby, which for them were months before going to the same university, Lincoln and Jordan took a year and a half, of course, meet several times during holidays. Yet, Lori understands better than anyone how painful the farewells could be.

"Ahh, they look so cute together, will they mind if I take a picture of them now?"

"And since when do we care about it, Luan?" a valid point, take the photo with her cell phone, only she forgot to remove the flash, ended up waking up the young couple.

"What?...Oh, I knew I should have bought that lock when I had the chance," Lincoln whispered, waking up.

"What's wrong?" Jordan was also waking up.

"Sorry, Linky, it's just, you looked, like, so cute...by the way, do you know where I left my old design book?"

"Leni, you left it under your pillow so you wouldn't lose it again" Leni stared at Lincoln, went to her room, only for moments later she came back with the notebook in her hand, with a nervous smile, to which the other sisters rolled their eyes.

"By the way, bro, look what we found" Luna pass the book to Lincoln, who barely caught him, realizing that they are pictures of his preschool time.

"Ahh, you look so handsome," Jordan said Jordan, who hugged him from behind until they got to the famous photo, which made the girl hug him a little stronger "I'll never forget that day."

"I know" Lincoln got up, taking something from one of his shelves, Bun-Bun "no matter how much I grow up, I'll never be able to let you go partner," Lincoln whisper, looking at the stuffed animal with a lot of love. He notices from the corner of the eye Jordan was pulling something out of her backpack, a little polar bear.

"Neither do I, sometimes I still need Titi to sleep," Jordan said, hugging the stuffed animal on her chest. Jordan would spend the night at Loud's house. She asks her parents to spend the night with her boyfriend's family, which they agreed in return for Lincoln to go to dinner with them next week. Suddenly, an idea came out of her mind, she took the stuffed animal by the arms, then started moving him, as if he was alive.

_"It's good to see you, Bun-Bun again. It brings back memories of when we were protecting our best friends"_ Jordan softened her voice as if it was Titi who spoke, something Lincoln did too.

_"I say the same thing, Titi, good times where we kicked monsters' asses all together. And now look at them, as close as their love,"_ the stuffed conversation continued for a few more minutes until Luan could no longer bear the laughter, taking another photo, these lovebirds always achieving such tender scenes.

"Come on Jordan. I'll make food for everyone, then I'll make the couch so you can sleep in my bed."

"Never in your wildest dreams, Lincoln. In bed, sofa, floor, or wherever, will always awaken with me by your side."

They closed the door of the room, leaving Titi and Bun-Bun together, with their paws together, another symbol of their love, no matter how long they will spend. If their best friends needed them one night, they will be there to see for their safety, as would happen that same night. A job of a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

**Day 6: Our prom**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Rusty screamed at the screen. Lincoln and the rest of the gang were laughing at the bad luck of the Spokes guy. You must have a stroke of bad luck the size of the world to get hit by a green shell on Mario Kart right on the finish line. First to the last place, harsh.

"Oh god...that was cruel, Liam," Clyde said, bumping the five into the farm boy.

"In this game, you're on your own, it was stupid of you to throw the banana early," Liam replied honestly, at least it wasn't the lethal weapon, the blue shell.

This is the last day in high school for their generation, having all the facilities at their disposal for recreational events. In the case of Lincoln´s gang, they used the presentation room to play the Nintendo Switch Stella had just bought. An excellent detail after the hell that was the final exams, where unless you already failed or you give a damn about your academic average, most of these teenagers didn't see the light of the sun in two weeks.

"Guys!" they turned to see Zach, trying to catch his breath, "the teachers just published the final averages."

Everyone stopped at that moment, looking at the redhead. The next thing Zach knew, was a mini hurricane passed near him, making his clothes and hair a mess, he would have time to fix it when he reaches his friends. Arriving in the central hall, a group of boys was already circling the ad wall, barely letting the poor employee do his job. This man didn't finish high school and looked at him. He is the success, ten dollars well-earned for surviving an avalanche of teenagers.

"Loud...Loud...Loud" Lincoln was looking for his name on the list, hoping to know his fate. Here it is.

_Lincoln Loud-92% (A-)_

He did it, passing by an A, minus. Still, he doesn't care; an A. Lincoln had been saved from his mother's punishment for not meeting her academic expectations, seeing Leni and Lynn suffer that punishment of doing works at home all the summer. Lincoln raised his arms with a loud cry of himself.

"Congratulations Lincoln, I'm very happy for you," Stella said happily, hugging her friend sideways, like Lincoln, Stella also managed to live up to her family's expectations.

_Stella Li-96% (A+)_

"You look delighted, Rusty, you barely made a C," Zach said, looking at his friend.

"When you get used to your life being like the nine-multiplication table, you don't care so much," Rusty answered, chill with the result.

"Not so easy, but also not so difficult. I don't know if that suits you. On the other hand..." Zach looked at Clyde, who was stoned to see his note.

_Liam Farrell-89% (B+)_

_Rusty Spokes-79% (C+)_

_Zach Gurdle-84% (B)_

_Clyde McBride-98% (A+)_

"I need to see the calculus teacher now!" Clyde ran off in search of the teacher who lowered those precious two points of him. While Lincoln looked a little gracefully, his best friend cared so much about that perfect score. This must be Clyde´s version of the Apocalypse. Out of nowhere, two hands covered his vision. Lincoln smiled when he felt those soft hands.

"Guess who?"

"Uhh, Ace Lady cosplaying as the prettiest Royawoods student" Jordan contained a giggle, then hugged him in the back.

"Dang it, I forgot to bring my dose of insulin, I'm going to die of how sweet and romantic you two lovebirds are," Mollie said, who was with Jordan's friends,

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny, Mollie, you remind me of Luan´s best comedian moment," the albino replied sarcastically, turning his attention to his girlfriend. "What about you, babe? Have a good score?"

"I beat you" Jordan sticks out her tongue while she winked at her boyfriend.

_Jordan Rosato-94% (A)_

_Mollie Slater-88% (B+)_

_Joy Cooper-90% (A-)_

_Chloe Stone (Cookie)-91% (A-)_

"Well, with the certainty we went through high school. Let's go back to the yard. We still have to help Cici to be with Trent for the dance" this night is the prom, the last night where the whole generation would be together, and then take different paths all over the country, following their dreams.

"Then I'll see you at night, you-" Jordan put the finger on Lincoln's lips with a mocking smile.

"Ah, ah, the punishment ends until nine o'clock at night. I'll wait for you at my house to go to the prom later. I love you" Lincoln really wants to kiss her, and all because he ate the last piece of cake on Jenny's birthday. Well, a few more hours wouldn't kill him, now he had to focus on preventing Clyde from making a scene. There are more things besides a perfect high school grade to get into an excellent college.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Joy asked Jordan once Lincoln is gone.

"Yes, I'm ready, it's time to return to my Lincoln all the favors he's done for me" Jordan is prepared, the prom night will be perfect. Jenny will help her with the dress as soon as she got home, but first, help Cici with her love problems and get her together with Trent.

After the emotional last day, where the typical teacher who cried, saying they are her favorite group and similar things. Everyone took their way home to rest a little before getting ready for the night, without being the exception in the Loud House, where you could hear the disaster miles away.

It's not for nothing, a tradition that started with Lori, the sisters help who is going to graduate to get dressed, as lovers of giving makeup to the family, but this is special, being Lincoln the graduate. Now Lincoln understood a little bit why Lucy was nervous to see what her turn would soon be.

"Don't move, Lincoln! I need to put gel in your hair!"

"But, Lola, I don't use hair gel."

"Silence, it is the princess's duty to make her knight look irresistible for his true love" like Lola, Lincoln had his younger sisters around him. If the sleeves should be perfectly aligned at a specific angle, according to Lisa's formal dress book. Lucy's last-minute pedicure. Lana is cleaning her black shoes. While the elders only supervised and gave advice.

"And...done! You look so handsome, big brother!" Lily put the final detail, a decorative white flower on the left side of the sack.

"Thank you, Lily. You still have your sweet baby charm."

"I'm not a baby anymore! I'm a big girl!" Lincoln couldn't help but laugh a little, stroking the girl's blond hair. He knew Lily liked it even with that tantrum grimace.

"Come on, kids, the reception is at eight, and we don't know if Vanzilla works all the way," Lynn Sr. said.

"Oh my God! You have become a true gentleman, Lincoln!" it was a beautiful detail of Rusty's father to rent the formal clothes at half price to all his son's friends. Lincoln wore a full black suit except for the white tie, adding more to the contrast of black and white, a brilliant idea of Leni Loud, the fashionista of the house.

Okay, I'll get Jordan, and I'll see you at the entrance to take the photos, remember that the biggest table in the room is ours."

"We have it controlled, bro, just see for your girl," Luna comments with a relaxed smile, to which the albino responded the gesture, then go straight out to the Rosato residence to pick up his beloved Jordan. Lincoln came down with his vehicle with a bouquet, ringing the bell and patiently waiting for whoever he opened, being Jordan's father.

"We were waiting for you Lincoln, Jenny and my wife are almost done with Jordan, go ahead, you know this is your house too."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Rosato."

"I told you to leave the formalities. You can call me Jeff" Lincoln nodded as he sat on the living room couch. When he had to meet Jordan's parents, he talks to Bobby to give him a couple of tips, how to convince them he's a good man to Jordan. Bobby just told him to be polite at all times and be himself, as time went on, that irrational fear vanished. How right Bobby was, he won his parents-in-laws that day...wait, did he call them parents-in-law already?

"Sorry for being late" just to see her, Lincoln is stoned, with red cheeks to be unable. Jordan looks perfect, the red dress with black touches highlighted her figure, all the makeup just increased her natural beauty, plus that loose hair.

"Ba...ba...ba... "Lincoln term in the same state as his sisters years ago when they met Hugh, embossed by the beauty of the person in front of him.

"I told you Jordan, you broke his brain, go restart your boyfriend" Jordan rolled her eyes to her is older sister's comment, slowly walking to Lincoln, who was still broken.

"Ahh! My favorite flowers, thank you very much!" was when Lincoln felt Jordan's warm hug that his brain reaction, vanilla, an addictive smell.

They said goodbye to Jordan's parents, to leave in Lincoln's car, heading to the event hall. Not without first opening the door to his girl. While driving, the Loud son found it difficult to drive when he had to see his right, Jordan's beauty is so intense that he can leave him dumb again and cause a crash. He barely got this 2008 Jetta, with years of work in different jobs."

Did you bring what I asked you?" Jordan asked, looking at her cell phone to see if her friends were already on their way.

"Yes, the backpack is in the trunk, but I don't understand why you need all of that."

"It's a secret" the smile left him again dulled, being awakened by the multiple beeping sounds of the cars in the back, demanding that he move forward when the traffic light is green. Jordan giggled and tenderness by Lincoln's expression of shame.

Arriving at the salon, they realized the organizers of the event we're not prepared for the enthusiasm of the Loud family, again. The fact they cannot break anything does not mean they will stop being themselves, a detail that always likes in Lincoln's family, never be afraid to express themselves, as they feel.

Another tradition at these events is family photos. The Louds always included their child's couples in an extra session. Lori and Bobby. Leni and Chaz. Luna and Sam. Luan and Benny. Lynn and Francisco. Now Lincoln and Jordan. A large group of people together, hoping this will be a step for the union between families, a union that will most likely be between the Loud and Rosato families.

Their friends had also arrived, Lincoln and Jordan take the typical photos with their group of friends before leaving. Despite having another meeting next week, only Lincoln, Jordan, Zach, and Cookie had planned to stay study in Michigan.

As for the prom dates, you will understand the surprise on everyone knowing Stella and Liam have a date, is it doesn't automatically mean they are a couple or something, but they didn't expect it. Clyde invited Penelope. Zach finally managed to ask Kat. Rusty explained that he is a free spirit and it was impossible for him to say no to so many girls, of course, we know this is a terrible lie. On Jordan's friends, they all got a date, most notably Mollie, with Dave, a great achievement considering how proud they are to accept their feelings.

After a while, the principal and the godfather of the generation began to speak. Then came a crucial moment, dancing with the father or mother.

A special moment for Rita Loud, something she had waited since she had Lincoln in her arms for the first time. Rita always enjoyed seeing her husband give that dance with her daughters and see that beautiful union. Now it's her turn to go to the dance floor and be with her son.

"I'm so proud of you, Lincoln." Rita whisper to Lincoln.

"If I am who I am now, it is also thanks to your care and lessons mom, no matter how long it passes, I will always be your snowflake" those words almost cause Rita to cry in the middle of dancing, keeping her eye connected to her son's for the rest of the dance, all filmed by Lori. This video would be a treasure to Rita Loud.

After the emotional moment, it is dinner time. Each student is sitting at a table with the closest friends, talking as if they were in the school cafeteria, only with good quality food. Once the food in their stomachs, the dance game started, where the DJ, a young man with black hair and grey jacket, played music for a specific time. Once the song ends, it's a change of partner, both Lincoln and Jordan had the opportunity to dance with friends of the other group, having small friendly talks. When their turn finally came, song music is slow, perfect.

The couple doesn't speak at all; they just danced to the rhythm of the music, with Jordan reloading her head on Lincoln's shoulder, enjoying the moment. Hopefully, the song will never end. The party continued as usual until the end, as everyone began to retire, Lincoln received a message from Jordan.

My beautiful girlfriend: Change to your casual clothes and I'll see you on the way out, I have a surprise, I love you :)

Lincoln smiled, proceeded to say goodbye to his friends and acquaintances, wishing them the best if this was the last time they saw each other in a long time, waiting in the future to see each other again. He also farewells to his family, being at a certain point his father put something in his pocket without anyone noticing, seeing what it was, Lincoln blushed immediately. Lynn Sr. raised his thumb. A condom, he doesn't know he should thankful or not.

Once Lincoln had a chance to change, he came out in an orange sweater open in a white shirt, his typical black jeans, and sneakers. Jordan waits for him recharged in his car, now wearing a yellow blouse that showed his belly button, blue jeans, and white sneakers. When Jordan saw him, she smiled sweetly and walked towards him.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you" Jordan took his hand, and they started walking, it was a fifteen-minute road. However, as they went, Lincoln had little doubt where they were headed. Jordan was right. They're in the lake, that secret place he discovered by accident when he was thirteen, the time Lincoln came to take his pain when he heard the news of Jordan moving away. The same place where their love was confessed. Now Lincoln noticed several things that indicated there was a preparation, an area to make a campfire, a telescope, a camping tent with sleeping bags, a horn, among other things.

"I plan something special, look through the telescope" Lincoln obeyed, watching with surprise white lines sail through the night sky, even with forcing the view a little, he could see the rain of stars without the need of the device. Jordan must have known this event for a long time.

"Jordan, why-" before the question was over, Jordan tackled him to the ground, giving him a deep kiss. Both wait for a whole week. Jordan had to make an effort not to kiss him. So many contained sensations took them to the next level with the French kiss.

"Lincoln...when I think of you...when I hold your hand... when our skins rub even for a second, I'm happy but scared...I feel satisfied, but I want more...I don't understand it. This is new to me."

"Jordan..."

"Hey, Lincoln, there's still a lot of things I don't understand, but there are some things I'm sure of. I-I don't want to let you go. I always want to be close to you to hold your hand. I want you to...stay close. If we have to start a family...I want it to happen. Does this mean...love someone with all your heart?"

Lincoln remains in silence.

"It's natural, you care about me, and I care about you...since we were five years old, I feel it as a miracle, a miracle that can disappear at any moment." Jordan's eyes are charged with sincerity over her feelings, feelings that pierce her soul.

"...I don't want to lose this love...for that reason, you want something I can feel for sure, Lincoln...do you want to do it with me?" Jordan finally asks the real question.

In response, Lincoln brought her closer to her body, being willing to answer Jordan's feelings. For that very reason, even when the fire was on when the clothes were beginning to disappear, he suddenly stops.

"You're shaking, and it's not because of the cold," Lincoln whispers as he saw her in the eyes. "You're not ready yet, and to be honest with you, neither did I."

Lincoln. I-" Lincoln's orange sweater covered her, Jordan only had her bra and panties on, Lincoln his underwear. Lincoln is seeing her with a sympathetic smile to the love of his life.

"You should never force yourself to do something that you're not ready yet. I'm sure that moment will come soon, but for now, let's enjoy the night together," Lincoln hugging her for a long time, waiting for Jordan to calm down and accept reality. Still, isn't the time they could enjoy this moment in a different way.

* * *

**Please take care and hope you enjoy the reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

**Day 7: A kiss ****worth ****more ****than ****a ****million ****words.**

* * *

No, she still couldn't do this alone, she lacked the strength to face that demon who chases her night after night. With the help of her two protectors were very close to beating him, she needed to be in a warm and safe place, the only safe place she knows. The fears darkness can cause and that narrow path. The little girl wondered whether she should come back and wait until tomorrow.

But no, she enters, forcefully pushed the door to come at a slow but firm pace, until she reaches the last big step. The little girl lifts her protectors to the top; they would make sure everything is fine. She tries to climb on their own on many occasions until she feels big, but warm hands lift her to the top.

"Another demon annoys my little girl?" whispered a firm but, at the same time very soft voice. The little girl could only nod several times. She felt that that demon kept watching her very closely until she was put into a lovely place. Her eyelids began to feel very heavy out of nowhere.

"We will defeat him again, all together, we will protect you..." her mind went out before hearing the end of the sentence, feeling four safety points all over her body. At last, she felt protected of all evil, nor could the king of demons overcome this power, all gathered at the same point. The little girl was not the only one in that bed who returned to the dream world to relive a beautiful moment of life.

"Mom! I'm going out!" Jordan exclaimed, with a bag in hand and a bright smile from ear to ear.

"Ah honey, it's not even three days since Lincoln came back from the convention in San Diego and you want to spend more time with him than with your mother" Jordan kept her smile while looking at her mother. She never missed that comment from a mother who supposedly suffers from empty nest syndrome, even if the mother of the Rosato family only used it as a joke against her daughter for dating her boyfriend so much.

"Relax mom, once this special day passes for both of us, I'll focus on looking for a beach vacation wherever you want, I love you."

Jayden Rosato couldn't help thinking wistfully as her little girls had already grown up in a blink. Jenny already had her own family made with a cute pair of twins, living in Indianapolis as Chicago and Detroit are not stable enough in various aspects to start a new life. On the other hand, Jordan became a great woman with a great vision, hoping that her thesis will be approved to graduate as a marketing degree, without any problems. Well, if we take away true love as a kind of drug.

As that man she loves, Lincoln Loud can be a little distracted at times. However, that boy had a very pure heart, so much so that in the day before they celebrate their tenth anniversary as a couple, he took her daughter and herself to a spa with all paid for both. He also makes a reservation for a romantic dinner at the most luxurious Italian restaurant in the region. Officially today is the day of the tenth anniversary, 3650 days of the union of that love. But the critical event is today, so she must be prepared for the main event.

While her mother continued to remember events from the past, Jordan took the bus to Dairyland to meet her Lincoln and Lily, the main reason they couldn't celebrate their anniversary in the day was that Lincoln was supposed to accompany his sisters in different activities. After a relatively short trip, Jordan saw them waiting at the amusement park entrance, playing with the portable console to some game.

"Come on, big brother, put more effort into your moves, kick your ass for the eighth consecutive time in Fish Fighters XL starts to bore me."

Sorry, Lily, I think I've already lost the magic with the fighting games," Lincoln apologized with a grieving smile, without taking much time to notice Jordan's presence.

"Hello, beautiful" Lincoln hugs to give Jordan and gives her the typical kiss of good morning, they had to separate quickly with Lily's giggles. The last kid of the Loud family looked at them with a somewhat mocking laugh with her hands behind her head.

"You go on to the motel, I can be here for a while on my own" Jordan laughs a little, and then gives the teen the typical kissing greeting on the cheek. Lily, fifteen-years-old, still has her sweet attitude from her early years. Although she often merged with a mocking and a little troll, perhaps Luan influenced her a little more than the rest of the family expect.

"Well, in theory, we won't be here for so much time. Lily here just wants to win Ace and Karma action figures because Carlitos Casagrande's birthday is next week."

"I-idiot! It'll just be a normal gift! It's not like we're representing ourselves in the characters and their story together..." Lincoln and Jordan watched Lily walking embarrassed. It's obvious her feelings for Carlitos, only the last push to make them a couple is missing. By the way, Ace and Karma ended up as a couple at the end of the Ace Savvy series. Now they'll better understand the reason for winning those prizes.

The place where those action figures were located was at the top of the park. Lily went to play for the prize, while Lincoln and Jordan waited at the lookout, that place wherein theory, they could be told that it all began, where an act of kindness of Lincoln made him spoke to Jordan again. A friendship that seemed dead after the girl left Lincoln's group of friends in the early fifth grade.

"A selfie?" Jordan asks, pulling out her cell phone, to which Lincoln stood by her side, allowing Jordan to take a photo where she kisses him on the cheek and vice versa, more others to immortalize the moment. After that, they discussed a little of the events of day one, mainly how the albino almost vomits after the roller coaster.

He was turning to see how Lily was doing with her game, a scene more than shocking than they could imagine happened. Lily is lying on the floor, with a red liquid around her head. An alarm turns on in Lincoln's mind, who ran to his sister.

"It's a lie!" Lily raised her head with a smile, stained with a red liquid on her forehead, to the surprise of her brother and his girlfriend, "did I surprise you? Were both of you about to scream and cry from the horror of seeing me dead?"

"What the heck was that?!" Lily looked at her brother without saying anything for a few seconds. Her eyes look at the nothing itself.

"I'm sorry, Lic. I'm still a little dizzy from the fall, yes, that's the real reason, silly me."

"Are you all right?" Jordan asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Don't worry, Jordan, it was just a hit. It just happened that Flip offered me fifteen dollars for playing a prank taking advantage of the situation, nor of you did realize to for being in love bird's mode," Lily explained with calm as she stands up. The blood is just ketchup.

Lincoln was serious, take Lily by the ear and drag her out of the park. Lily already had what she wanted for Carlitos. Jordan only scratched her neck, a little confused about what just happen, listening to how her boyfriend shut up his younger sister when she called him cruel and mean. By the way, Jordan notices Flip being happy. Time never changes old Flip.

After a firm scolding from Lincoln to Lily, they went to the next point of help on the outskirts of Royalwoods. You can imagine their surprise at seeing an area with dunes and crystal-clear water resembling a beach. In front of everything, a teenager in a white robe was seen taking notes.

"Lisa! Aren't you supposed to be forbidden to alter the Royalwoods ecosystem again?!" Lincoln exclaimed angry, something that the scientist predicts long ago.

"Affirmative family unit named Lincoln, the government imposed that ban on me after I was exaggerating the outcome of the combination of marine species in Lake Ford, but this was a special request," Lisa calmly explained, used to the misunderstandings with her family. Then explain.

"The mayor of Royalwoods asked me to create a tourist spot to increase the influx of visitors to the town. And after several studies in the state of Michigan, I choose to do a recreation of the bear dune nation park, a resident of Detroit would save a four-hour trip and live the same experience at the lowest cost, improving our local economy."

"Ok...I think I kind of understand the idea, but that doesn't explain why you need Lincoln?"

"What did you care about little details, Jordan? We are the first to enjoy this paradise" Lily is already sliding with a board on the dune, to end up in the water floating "we all float."

"I just need you three to play a little. I need to fill the parameters of happiness a variety. Both of you already understand that I find it difficult to express those kinds of emotions," Lisa explained, who wrote the results obtained by the machines with Lily´s action.

Lincoln and Jordan chose to slide down the dune a couple of times to help with Lisa's studies. Surely there would be no side effects like when Lincoln tried to make a nuclear-powered blender. It is impossible to prevent this movement from bringing memories, in particular to Jordan. She felt like is twelve again, holding tightly at Lincoln´s back, who kept the board in position. They repeated the same process about three times until they ended up in the water. The couple looked at each other before they started laughing, even throwing water for a few minutes.

Lisa offered them to use her instant drying machine so they wouldn't have to look for a change of clothes, thanking the couple for their involvement in the tests. Lincoln asked Lisa to take care of Lily as they finished helping the others, something the scientist accepted without problems.

Seeing the couple leave, Lily came out of the water to be beside Lisa, both smiling satisfied. These works deserve a sister's high five.

"Are you sure your teleporting machine would take us there without killing us?" Lily asks.

"A seventy-two percent sure, but just in case, leave a change of clothes for each other in case the cloth doesn't stand the journey," Lisa replied, receiving a hug from her younger sister's side. Lisa doesn't like hugs a lot, but just for this occasion, she would accept it.

Lincoln and Jordan drove back to Royalwoods, where Lola and Lana were waiting to help them with their Social Service work, caring for some preschool kids. Of course, that's not what Lincoln expected with the twins' skills. Lola can go for a service more focused by modeling clothes and Lana for something related to mechanics. The college has no mercy. This was the only event available for both.

"Jordan!" the twins ran to hug the girl. They had developed a great bond with her older brother's girlfriend. Like Lincoln, she can share taste as the opposite as they have.

"Hey girls, how's social service treating you?" Jordan asks, seeing the large number of kids playing in the area.

"To be honest, I expect it would be much worse," Lana said, looking at the kids, satisfied to see the work so far.

"Of course, you were the same, it is clear why you understand these kids," Lincoln added.

"I hear that!" Lola jumped on Lincoln just like Lana, but with his strength as big brother, Lincoln dominates the twins´ attack as he rubbed his fist over Lana's head. A cute scene between Lincoln and the twins.

Jordan looked softened, even though the Lola and Lana are already twenty years old, the twins' relationship with her boyfriend remained the same despite the time. On another topic, she notices how a little girl was alone in a corner. Jordan didn't want to ruin the moment, so she went to see how she could help.

"What's going on? Why are you alone?" Jordan asked the girl in a soft voice.

"My best friend is sick, and I can't come, I'm alone," the girl with blonde hair and pale skin whispered, hugging her kitten stuffed animal.

"I see...and why don't you talk to that boy?" Jordan points to a boy with brown hair and a cream shirt with horizontal stripes red and green. He was drawing with a stuffed dog by his side.

"But boys are bad and disgusting." the girls respond, not very sure about the suggestion.

"I thought the same thing too until that white-haired boy who's there became my friend when I was the same age as you. I'm sure that boy can be your prince " somehow, either by her tone of voice, by her words, or by other factors. Jordan gained the trust of the girl, who decided to go with the boy, starting a conversation, as they spent the moments of uncertainty, they sat at the same table to be together.

"Wow, Jo, you have all the potential to be a good mother in the future," a familiar voice commented. Those words embarrassed Jordan.

"N-no, isn't that, just that. Wait! Luna?!" that embarrassment happened by surprise when Jordan see the loud family rocker and then hug her. It had been a year since she last saw Luna in person.

"What are you doing here? Lincoln told me that you and Sam would still be in Liverpool until November."

"Yeah, but a special event made me take an express flight home for a few days" before Jordan could ask Luna what special event she was referring to. The musician jumped on stage, starting to sing for the kids. Luna Loud has a gift for anyone to enjoy their music, whether it's a people over ninety or four-year-old playing different songs. At the same time, volunteers made sure that children will enjoy the act and also stopping any attempt of bullying.

At the end of the presentation, Jordan noticed that in one of the corners, the brown boy extended a candy to the girl she advised a moment ago. The girl accepted it while giving the boy a firm hug. Jordan carried her hands to her chest, remembering sweetly a somewhat similar scene, of little Lincoln giving part of his chocolate ice cream to her with a big smile. Never forget he also asked innocence whether she wanted to be his girlfriend.

_Never forget._

"Hey, babe," Lincoln covered her eyes. At the same time, he whispered to the ear "the other volunteers have arrived, so now I can show you the last surprise I told you last night" Lincoln put a bandage on Jordan´s eyes, carefully guiding her to a car, where Lynn was waiting for them to take them on their way to surprise. The twins looked at the kids, finally broken her shell of shyness thanks to Jordan.

"I'm happy for Cody and Dawn, I wouldn't be surprised if they followed the same path as Lincoln and Jordan," Lana said with a smile.

"We'll do activities for them. Hey, Lindsey! We'll be back in a while," Lola said as she ran with Luna and Lana to get into another car and follow Lynn, her old death rival just raised her thumb. On these special occasions, the rivalries are set aside.

It was minutes of anguish and excitement for Jordan, waiting to see the gift of the tenth anniversary she will receive. She was guided by Lincoln and another person of unknown identity for the moment, the only thing she is sure of, is that they were in the woods.

"Jordan" Lincoln whispered in her ear "I know you are brilliant, all these situations brought you memories of important moments that we live together. You are so beautiful that I can't stop loving you with all my heart...and for that."

Lincoln removed her bandage, having in front of several people known by both: Clyde, Stella, Liam, Zach, Rusty, Mollie, Joy, Cookie, relatives of both, even Jordan´s sister Jenny is here. All pointed back, only to receive the biggest surprise of her life.

**We want to unite our lives and forces. Do you accept it?**

A banner said with Bun-Bun and Titi on both sides, and with Lincoln Loud leaning on one knee, stretching a small box with a ring inside.

"You would agree to unite our lives forever, making this man the luckiest man in history. Jordan Miller Rosato, would you marry me?"

Unable to utter a simple word, in tears and with her hands on her mouth. Jordan could only nod several times until she had her voice again to give the yes multiple times.

Lincoln placed the ring on her ring finger. They hugged with the claps and tears of those present. Lisa connects Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lucy, who, for various reasons, can be physically present in a video conference. No chance in hell they would miss this moment.

"I have so much to tell you, but Luna helped me simplify it into a song" by giving the signal to her sister Luna, who took away the excitement to sing such a special song.

_That song we know from way back when is like a million years old now_

_But hey it's not like we're still as young as we were then_

_And in what feels like seconds to me, five years went by so quickly_

_But in that time, I noticed you now know me better than I know myself, hey!_

_I and you, and love and romance too, _

_And throw in liking and hating, yeah bring it on!_

_Truth and lies, yeah, throw that in too_

_I'll keep singing them to you!_

_Thank you for the things you've done for me today_

_Thank you for tomorrow, every day_

_Although that's really all that I have to say_

_I just have to tell you some way…!_

"Take care of my daughter."

"I will protect her with my life, sir." It was the last exchange of words between father and fiancé, helping her life companion climb the altar, expressing their union in the eyes of God.

"I, Lincoln Marie Loud, receive you, Jordan Miller Rosato, as my wife and give myself to you, and I promise to be faithful to you in the prosperous and in the adverse, health and sickness, and thus to love and respect you every day of my life."

"I, Jordan Miller Rosato, I receive you, Lincoln Marie Loud, as my husband and give myself to you, and I promise to be faithful to you in the prosperous and in the adverse, health and sickness, and thus love and respect you every day of my life."

_I'm so sorry for the things I've said and done_

_These last few years were really fun_

_I owe you! I can never thank you enough so_

_For everything until now, thank you so much!_

_If you take three and times it by nine, do you get twenty-seven?_

_Like this, I know our relationship will stand the test of time_

_With that in mind, I suddenly feel like I can do just anything_

_No matter where I'm going, I'll take you along and continue to sing, hey!_

_I and you, and love and romance too, _

_And throw in liking and hating, yeah bring it on!_

_Truth and lies, yeah, throw that in too_

_I'll keep singing them to you!_

_Cause I'm here with you… stupid_

_And you're here with me… stupid_

_No, it's not stupid, it's the most important thing you see? (stupid…)_

At last, the long-awaited moment came after months of planning, that kiss so long and full of emotions, at the applause of loved ones, with the parents crying more than anyone within the church. It was only left to celebrate before going on their honeymoon on the idyllic beaches of Tahiti, where the first seed of their love will be consumed.

_Thank you for_ the things you've done for me today

Thank you for tomorrow, everyday

Although that's really all that I have to say

I just have to tell you some way…!

I'm so sorry for the things I've said and done

These last few years were really fun

I owe you! I can never thank you enough so

For everything until now, thank you so much!

Hello, it seems we meet here, my friend

Goodbye, we part ways, but it's not the end

Hello, it seems we get to meet up here in the same place again!

I still love you now, don't you see?

Everything you've given me

Yeah it's that kind of song, it's silly, but you all really make me feel this way

* * *

"Here you are! And Dad's here!"

"Right, Kaily!"

Somehow, her adorable 4-year-old daughter discovers grade school yearbook, playing to see if she could find her parents. Kaily found her dad instantly, as he is the only one with white hair in the whole photo, just like her, a charming heritage.

"And where are Bun-Bun and Titi? You brought them with you when you came to sleep with us last night" little Kaily pointed to the crib, where a baby with brown hair and freckles slept peacefully, with the two stuffed animals, with a couple of stitching over time.

"Leroy needs them now, so the demons don't bother him," Jordan smiled, her daughter was already acting like everyone an older sister. Kaily loves tales of magic and fairies. Hence the idea of demons as the typical monsters reminded Jordan when she used Titi, and most likely, it was the same with her husband and Bun-Bun.

Someone rang the bell, talking about the king of Rome.

"Sorry, my hands are busy with shopping," Lincoln said after seeing his wife open the door for him, always with a smile.

"All right, welcome home, darling," gave him lips a quick kiss, helping Lincoln leave the shopping at the table.

"Dad!"

"Oh, here's the fairy princess," Lincoln lifted her daughter in the air, before the girl's laughter, by putting her in front of her, gave several kisses to her father.

"Hey, you dropped your blue bow. Let me put it back on" Lincoln crouched down to fit the bun in his daughter's hair "done! You want to play fairies and dragons?"

Jordan saw her husband and daughter run to the yard, in truth Kaily pulled a lot from her father, almost fainting once when she saw how she was able to get on the table by the stove to reach the cookies in the drawers above, planning things would be her thing. Jordan looks at the reader with a small smile, with Leroy in her arms to feed him soon, giving him a tender kiss on the forehead, closing the door of their home, with a plaque on the front.

Loud Rosato family.

Same plaque that spent about eight years, she saw the house full of stray cats, a situation that only the next generation of the Louds would make possible.

"Silence!"

"Silence!" Leroy Loud, an eight years old, brown hair with a cream shirt and blue shorts. Shutting up his multiple cousins who fought who is to blame for making all this mess, not only at Lincoln and Jordan's house but in every home of their parents, "let my sister think.

Leroy looked with a smile of confidence at her older sister, a girl with twelve years old, long white hair with a short braid on the left side, an amber blouse, and light green skirt, with her trademark blue bow. Kaily Loud Rosato opened her eyes.

"Let the woman with the plan take care of this!"

**It is time for the new generation of Louds to take the scenario! Watch out Royalwoods.**

* * *

**A/N****: This ends my contribution to Jordancoln week, but there is a bonus chapter I will add in the future. Thanks for reading and let me read your feedback at the comments section! Kuna out!**

**Song**_**: **_**AI Kotoba II**


	8. Chapter 0

**IMPORTANT: Sorry, English is no my first language. I apologize for the grammar errors. Hopefully, soon I can find a beta to help me with these problems.**

* * *

**Important 2: If you are don't like NSL stories or don't like depressing/M-rated stories. Please, don't read this One-shot.**

* * *

**_Day 0: Our happy ending_**

* * *

_"Do you promise? *** with the little finger."_

_"If Lincoln, I*** together."_

***Static***

***Static***

***Static***

***Static***

***Static***

Honestly, she never knew how to end up finding this place on the outskirts; her body simply led her to this place for some reason. She went up the stairs of the seven-floor building to the roof, where a simple rusty rail separated a possible fall to death.

Jordan calmly saw the scene. A girl younger than her for about two years at first glance, wearing a long braid picking up her hair wearing a pink blouse with a red flower in the middle and dark blue skirt. This girl is on the other side of the railing, a false step from falling into the void.

"Why?" the words came out of Jordan's lips. In a way, Jordan couldn't care less about this girl and the situation than push her to make this decision. The fact that she came to this place earlier bothered Jordan a little. Another missed opportunity.

"You must know the story...I thought he was my prince because of our promise years ago, but he just forgets us," the girl told Jordan her sorrows with relative calm. Jordan couldn't contain her frustration.

"For God's sake, please?! Are you seriously?! I just can't believe it that for some stupid reason you got here before me," a reason so selfish and straightforward made this girl here before her "Are you upset that you don't have what you wanted? Lucky you haven't been hurt or stolen, things that can really hurt you for life" were minutes of silence, until there was a response to Jordan's claim.

"I feel better now, thank you for listening," Jordan closed her eyes, irritated as she tried to calm down. She hears nothing next to her, not a step to the exit door. As Jordan opened her eyes back, she didn't see the girl in a pink blouse, came up to the shore, and she looks down. Nothing.

What a selfish reason. The feeling of abandonment may be painful, but you must never invade this space for something like this.

Jordan knew better than anyone. Lincoln Loud, the white-haired boy and a member of a big family who would make you think the parents never had a TV. The boy she fell in love with deeply since the first grade, walking away while pulling his arms by Ronnie Anne Santiago and Cristina Walton. This was the main reason why Jordan moved away from Lincoln's group. It was never by the intention to be popular or those superficial things. Just her heart couldn't see that any longer, knowing of the man with the plan genuine interest for both girls.

_"Relax, I promise to invite you to my pool parties and go out together sometime in the future," Jordan said with a forced smile._

_"Of course, Jordan, anything happens. Please, don't hesitate to look for us." Lincoln dryly responded._

They weren't the only ones in love looking for Lincoln, but also Paige Rivers. The gamer girl who enjoyed playing dance battle with Lincoln in arcades every time she had the chance. Katie, better known throughout the school as 'Cookie,' nickname obtained for self-evident reasons, giving Lincoln cookies every day. And let's not talk about the new girl, Stella, she is good at hiding her interest so that the rest of the losers will not massacre poor Loud. Still, Jordan could only notice saw Lincoln more than just a friend.

And the list of interested girls went on and on.

Jordan was unwilling to waste her time being part of a harem. This is not an anime where, for whatever reason, the protagonist has a pure style of polygamy practiced in the Middle East. Only one would win Lincoln's heart, with Ronnie Anne as the favorite to win for several factors. Jordan simply stepped aside, at least she saw her crush in his undies thanks to Ajax, enough material for her fantasies. In short, today is not the day.

A while after that incident with the girl in the pink blouse, Jordan returned to the same roof with the same mission as that time. Still, bad luck continued to her plans, there was another girl on the railing, sitting on the edge, a little closer to her age, with a light green blouse and her eye-catching ponytail.

"Why?" Jordan whispers.

"You must know the story...a misunderstanding caused my social ruin. Everyone ignores me. They steal my things. I'm no longer loved school" this girl also told her sorrows, having the same reaction as last time.

"For God's sake, please?! Are you seriously?! I just can't believe it that for some stupid reason you got here before me," the girl in a green blouse looks slightly surprised at Jordan. "Okay, school and friends can fuck off, as long as you're still loved at home by those who gave your life, or having hot food waiting for you at the table three times a day. What does the rest of the world matter?"

The girl in the green blouse said nothing at first, only got up while cleaning her tears, never turned to see Jordan, "I'm hungry."

Jordan turned her gaze, watching as far away from seeing a car crash scene, as the men would come down to argue and then fight. When she turned the view back to the railing, there was no one. The door to enter was still closed, and on the floor, there was no trace of a body destroyed by the fall. It wouldn't be this day either.

Jordan knew it better than anyone.

Jordan will never know what she did to Cristina to receive such punishment. Perhaps it was a way to get rid of Lincoln no longer coming to school for a long time. Even with Ronnie Anne off the map for her move to the city, perhaps for seeing her as a potential threat to Cristina's title of queen of the popular, no longer matters. A video leaked into the social media of all schools, revealing alleged evidence that Jordan is responsible for several detestable acts that long ago occurred at school. From intentionally injuring first-year kid in dodgeball, guilty of a laxative prank that left the whole school with shit in the hallways, even killing a kitten by throwing him into the street to be run over. Having the school principals in Walton´s pockets plus the natural ability to manipulate is a plus. Cristina is a bitch.

_"Please, girls! You know I'd never do that!" Jordan cries to her friends. She only received cold responses._

_"Keep your crocodile tears. It won't work."_

_"I'll personally take care of making your life here a living hell."_

_"You're alone, Jordan, and you always will be."_

Joy, Kat, even her best friend Mollie, all her friends didn't give Jordan a chance to answer the accusations. If social media finds you guilty of any act, you'll be guilty no matter what evidence you have in your favor. Jordan became the most abused girl in high school, only behind a boy who wears a squirrel suit for unknown reasons. She's never interested in knowing who that weirdo was, at least Lincoln drop out of school before all this happened.

Time passed without caring, every time she returned that roof to do it alone, a girl is always standing on the edge of the roof. Jordan had heard her life and pain problems, finished with the same result, they disappear almost immediately after hearing her moody response. Gradually, Jordan was running out of words to say to make them disappear from her sight, wishes she could be on the other side once.

That fateful day where everything finally broke.

Jordan was already there. She's finally already on that edge, all alone.

"I just want the scars that ever increase at home to stop. That's why—"

"Hey! Don't do it, please!"

Jordan turns her head, observing another girl, looking very similar to hers, with several tears coming down her cheeks. Jordan lost her strength to stand and covers her face with both hands. That girl knew it very well. This time any reason or excuse will be useless, a feeling of totally new despair. The girl knew that Jordan wanted the same as the previous times, disappearing from this world.

Jordan sighed, looking at that silhouette with no emotion expression some "looks like today is not the day" murmur and then walk towards the exit, without looking at the girl crying with sorrow on the floor for her, with herself.

Memories of three days ago left her mind alone. Jordan now is entirely alone on edge, with a sheet of paper in hand, finally ready.

What excuses did you have left now for not doing it? Her heart has been broken for a long time, as has her social and school life in every aspect.

Now her only support had crumbled.

Jordan´s parents entered severe financial problems, taking their frustration with her when they could, being beaten several times for reasons as ridiculous as it may be to make noise with the door. Only eating from the leftovers, her parents threw away. Her older sister Jenny had moved into the city to get out of the toxic environment of the Rosato home. Several times Jordan calls Jenny to beg her to pick her up and live together, or at least try to help her escape this. Still, Jenny simply turned her back on Jordan with several excuses without sense. Jordan never thought that the relationship between them was worth so little to Jenny after all the years together. Why doesn't it hurt anymore?

Falling so low into the abyss, anyone is excited with the slightest ray of hope you can find, which came in the form of a trainer named Ezekiel Myers. He ran several sports teams from Beaverton, a very close town from Royalwoods. The man ignored everything people said about how bad a person Jordan, admitting her to the Beaverton's women's dodgeball team to make Jordan the star of the group—being Beaverton's sports manager, giving him many advantages when making controversial decisions.

Jordan had found that little place of happiness in her life, she could stand what happened at school and home, enjoying what she loved like sports while her mind went out. The curse comes to Jordan again. People always seek a benefit because nothing is free in this life.

_"Jordan, congratulations on another wonderful presentation, another show of elegance and power in the field" Ezekiel slowly approached Jordan, who was on her knees at the bottom of the place where they kept the equipment of different sports._

_"Now...you must compete in another super important match. Calm down. All your teammates will also be with all of us, okay?" Jordan simply kept her smile forced, shaking uncontrolled "everything will be fine...Jordan is so cute...we will be very gentle to you."_

**Gentle**

**Gentle**

**Gentle**

**Gentle**

**Gentle**

Jordan would swear that she still heard that raspy voice over her left ear, whispering those words at her as he licked his lips. Jordan has no word in this language or in the thousands that exist in the world to express how she felt. Coach Ezequiel takes advantage of the girls he trained with family information that he obtains based on the trust created with the victims, more threatening to filter to the internet her intimate photos. The sacred rule that once something is uploaded to the internet world will never disappear.

Jordan lifted the note, burning it with the help of a lighter she had brought on this critical day, a way of burning everything she felt in her being. From the love she still had to her parents and Jenny, to everything he retained in her soul never to have that someone to talk to and take out.

Why was she pressing the paper tightly? That would keep it from burning completely.

Why didn't she stop shaking and hesitating? This is the only way out of this rotten world. Jordan felt a slight thrust of one hand, surely it is them, her ghosts ready to throw her away. Out of nowhere, someone took Jordan by the neck tightly, pulling her on the other side of the rail with a little rough.

"The fact that you hesitate, and tremble proves that you are human" that voice knew her very well, completely different from what Jordan expected to see in this place. A dirty and messy albino hair, its orange polo shirt, and jeans are broken in various parts, letting the wounds on his body see. He has a dead look if you looked at him superficially compared to that of others, yet only certain people notice that hidden feeling. With the mere act of seeing him reach out, the tears came out automatically.

Jordan took it without hesitation, clinging to Lincoln, praying that he wasn't a ghost like in the past. This gives herself the freedom to shout everything she had kept these years, without caresses or words of encouragement, Lincoln knew better than anyone that with his mere prescience is more than enough to help her with what burned her inside. Jordan always hopes to feel that hand that stopped her. Even today, she postpones her act hoping to handle it.

If this is the damn sign that God had a little mercy on her...thanks.

"But what happened to you?" Jordan whispered, still clinging to Lincoln tightly.

"Ahh...I'll start with something you surely know. The boy who always wore the squirrel suit and gets bully 24/7, is me" a simple revelation that left Jordan surprised, she never knew anything about why someone was wearing the baseball team's mascot. More questions formed in her mind.

Lincoln didn't hesitate to explain everything to her, could tell he needed to get a lot out of his system, too. It all started with the invitation, or rather, being forced by his older sister Lynn to go and watch her baseball game, losing the winning streak, and she found an excuse than to say that his prescience caused terrible luck. Lincoln tries to use this in his favor to have free time. Everything went wrong from them, kicked out of his own house, sleeping in the dog's home, forced to use squirrel botany because it magically contained his bad luck. Lisa is not so ignorant to believe in luck. He was sure this is part of an experiment, being the guinea pig.

Of the girls interested in him, everything had an explanation.

Ronnie Anne had the perfect business of any bully, forming a friendship with your favorite prey and having a free pass to mess with him as she wished. Lincoln admitted that he was a little masochistic at getting to enjoy such abuse at one point, but everything had a limit. Nor could he do anything against her, Bobby would be angry with him without giving Lincoln a chance to explain himself, which would cause Lori's fury as happened several times in the past, only now it would be much worse. Making him a human pretzel would be a relaxing massage compared to what she can do to him.

Cristina and Paige, well, each wanted to hang on him for reasons that benefited only them. Cristina simply wanted to go out with Lincoln to maintain her status as the most popular girl in the school. It all began after an incident where Lincoln knocked out Chandler with one punch; his popularity rose like foam for a time. At first glance, it was noticed how his first love endured disgust at him for the video incident, and Lincoln didn't blame her at all. Paige simply wanted him as a playmate all the time, forcing Lincoln to train like crazy to enter different national competitions. This situation made his love of video games die. All for the mere right to hold her hand or hug her for every win, the most he got was the most forced kiss ever. Same with the rest of the girls, from Cookie to Haiku, all for using it.

When the issue of bad luck came, all his acquaintances disappeared immediately. His 'friends' turned their back for fear of being harassed too. Even Clyde cowardly gave him the pathetic excuse that he should focus on being the principal's ass kisser to break his brotherhood, only Clyde said it with more decent words. Stella was the only one who tried to support him. Unfortunately, the rumor of bad luck reached the girl's family, who still had rare beliefs from her native Philippines. The bad luck and its adverse effects landed them so much that they didn't hesitate to change Stella to another school, even if it was an hour away from Royalwoods.

For Lincoln, all the crucial things in his life went by the sewers, started by his sister, who didn't know how to lose. All her idols had ever lost, Tom Brady, Lebron James, David Ortiz, Sidney Crosby, Ric Flair, legends in different sports that learned from defeats to improve. But no, Lynnsanity should be undefeated for life in all competition and be the MVP. I know, let's blame my little brother of bad luck. Logic.

"Now...I feel like I'm going to snap," Lincoln whispers, reloading his arms on the railing, watching the sunset. All that was missing was a trigger, the mistreatment, and the obligations to wear the suit came to their limit. Mentally, he is tired. Lincoln was afraid of what could happen with himself when that happens, something inside him told him that it would not be at all friendly.

Jordan just listens; it's better not to say anything to give words of encouragement that only make everything worse or are empty words. Lincoln also told her that he saw people similar to him every time he came here on weekdays he manages to take this time. They have found each other on a Saturday in this situation should be God bringing together two teenagers with miserable lives, seeing ghosts of themselves over and over again every attempt to end everything, until the excuses are over. To say that in a way luck found them today is a cruel irony.

"Come on, I think I have to buy a box of gum" Jordan offered her hand to Lincoln, they both knew that today would not be the day, at least they should spend this last chance to try to live, the latest excuse not to do it.

Jordan didn't care that the taunts increased by sitting next to Lincoln with his squirrel suit in the middle of the cafeteria; her social status was long dead. With their mere presence, she supported Lincoln these days, also working with him, they felt that that friendship as young children began to revive. Today is the day where Lincoln would execute a plan to convince his family that he was not a magnet of bad luck; after all, he is the man of the plan.

Thought that they had found a reason to continue to endure this world, yet life loves to fuck when you least expect it. Although it was also Jordan's fault for trusting her old friends again, especially Mollie, with whom she felt they could regain their friendship. It was all a trap to humiliate her more in an alley already at night. She must have imagined that the so-called spa is a free beating.

"You disgust me," Cristina grabbed her by her braid, without getting the desired answer from the victim, who showed no emotions at all. "Look at the courage to kill the school mascot before the football game."

"Stop chattering, I'm already on, and people want justice. Sad Ronnie Anne is gone, she would have loved to participate in this," Trent said with a cell phone in hand. A group made up of Cristina, Chandler, Mollie, Trent, and Rusty. Rusty being there to try to enter the group of the popular, even if he was a mere servant.

That it served to argue the obvious to defend herself, the video is very dark and far from Ricky the rooster's cage. Blaming Jordan only for the fact that the culprit wore a yellow blouse and a barely visible long braid, as if that style was hers alone and that other girls have never worn a shirt of that color in life in life, but it mattered, no one would believe her. All that remained was to withstand the blows and the fact she is going to be raped by Rusty. To say that his penis is like a tiny and dead caterpillar is an insult to the poor insect.

The agony stopped dry, as the noise of something metallic being dragged from the entrance caught the attention of all present. Observing the shadow of a boy dragging a piece of broken tube, with his left arm burned and with bandages wrongly placed all over his body.

"Well, well, but if it's bad luck squirrel. How did you find us?" Chandler asked with a mocking tone, happy that another victim showed up.

"I kept my subscription to your video channel since that contest in fifth grade. This place is very close to the arcade I used to go to. It was easy," Lincoln whispered, keeping his walk slow with his gaze to the ground.

"Ahh, come to save your princess, how romantic" Mollie punched Jordan in the stomach area, taking all the air out of her and dropping her to the ground, waiting for a reaction of Lincoln's fury, which never came.

"Well, Loud, what will be your last heroic sentence before you save your girl and fail?" Trent asks confidently, bringing his cell phone closer to Lincoln's face, waiting for the typical anime phrase. To which Lincoln only raised his face, smiling calmly.

"I've already snap" the next thing they all saw was how Lincoln gave him a tremendous blow with the piece of tube to Trent's head bloodied, leaving him unconscious and with his head bleeding. The live viewers barely noticed the attack, and the phone kept recording, although nothing could be seen, they could listen.

"You're a bastard!" Chandler tried to punch Lincoln, but his technique is so bad that it was easy for the Loud to dodge, being attacked with the tube on Chandler´s knees. Once on the ground, Lincoln repeating the attack over and over and over and over on his knees. The cries of pain and pleading left the others present and spectators in shock. This is not the passive Lincoln Loud they knew all their lives. Chandler paid dearly for his attempt to exact revenge.

Mollie came out of the shock, running to attack Lincoln with a kick to separate him from Chandler, who writhed from the pain. Both struggled with everything they could, the boy's erratic movements against the girl's ability to fight, hurting each other. Suddenly, Mollie placed Lincoln in a position of wrestling submission when she got the chance. The albino didn't even attempt to free himself from the move.

"Courtesy of your sister Lynn," Mollie said arrogantly, letting Lincoln go once she notices him unconscious. With the threat neutralized, Mollie began to walk towards Cristina and Rusty to know what to do now in this situation, take the boys to a hospital and report Lincoln for the attack would be the most logical mistake.

"Did I also mention that I'm a liar?" a voice asks everyone, very close to Mollie, who felt a firm grip on her neck to be thrown face-to-face against the garbage contender, leaving her vulnerable "If you know my sister, you must know this move very well."

Lincoln placed his foot on Mollie's back with even force that she won't get up, grabbing her arms and pulling them in the opposite direction, in lever effect. Gradually until a loud sound confirmed the obvious, Lincoln had broken Mollie´s both arms to which he was once his rival in pool competitions.

"Stop standing like an idiot! Do something!" Cristina claims terrified, watching Rusty pee in his pants for terror. Lincoln walks until he has his weapon back at hand "if you defend me, I promise to take away your virginity tonight, and I will surrender to all your fantasies."

Of course, Cristina would never get down to that level, but all as long as the useless at least served something, it worked. The impulses plus the desperation to sleep with a girl made Rusty run to Lincoln with a war cry, in the end just step by to escape for his life, that cold look made him accept that it is better to die a virgin but with a long life. Lincoln didn't try anything on him. It's more the fact that it wasn't worth it than some kind of mercy he might have, that's in the past.

Lincoln felt severe dizziness, forcing him to get down on his knees. Mollie's key did more damage than expected, giving Cristina the time to use another type of attack. The redhead walks to Lincoln, pushing him to recharge Lincoln on the wall, sitting very precisely over the boy's crotch.

"My brave bunny look at me" Cristina raised his chin to see him. She admitted that that lost look turns her on "you know you want me since we were kids, now I do. See anything you like?" Cristina giggled.

She takes off her blouse to use her physique to earn him, taking Lincoln's hands to slide through their bare skin until she left them on her boobs. No reaction, so she chooses to kiss him on the lips with that flirtatious smile. Cristina put all her effort into making that perfect kiss so that Lincoln would kiss back and could control him like all the men in the school. She will use Lincoln to get Jordan out of the way, take him to a motel where she would gather evidence to report him for sexual abuse. Or that was her plan.

Out of nowhere, a sudden feeling of pain made her squeeze her lips on Lincoln's lower lip to separate a little, watching in horror as a part of the tube had pierced her beautiful belly.

"No," Lincoln answered simply. Cristina staggered away as she pressed the wound area, breathing tightly to calm down, though a sudden punch helped her sleep.

Jordan Rosato, who stood out all this time, stared at Lincoln, she looked at the piece of bloodied tube. Jordan took the weapon out of his hand and tackled him away, pushing Lincoln to the ground and holding him by the neck with both hands, squeezing hard.

Lincoln watched with some surprise that person on top of him, going from seeing Jordan to a younger version of himself crying, annoyed with what he had done at this time. He didn't forgive him for hurting Lana when she broke up after the failure of his perfect plan to break Luan's most valuable possession in Mr. Coconuts. Of blowing up the house thanks to mixing random substances in Lisa's lab, generating an explosion that hurt everyone, even Lily. Lincoln could no longer forgive himself.

Lincoln Loud knew he asked Jordan a lot for this favor; he's already broken and can't control or forgive. At least die at the hands of the only person who genuinely cared for him. His voice failed him, but only the movement of his lips made the message very clear.

_If you dare do it now, please kill me. There will be no reason to suffer any more if you kill me now._

They never knew how long they were wasted on their own thoughts when the sound of patrols near him began drilling their ears. There's only Cristina and Trent at the scene, at some point Mollie can stand the pain to escape, in the background you could see Chandler crawling like a vile worm already near the exit.

Jordan is afraid of the police returning her with some lie to home. Her parents would never let up this incident that would stain the name of the Rosato family. Lincoln approached the bodies of his old friends, touching their necks for a few seconds, noticing a clear difference between the two, so he approached a fence separating the alleys.

"You must go" driven more by the fear of her parents' beatings, Jordan accepted Lincoln's help to climb the fence, though by the darkness she doesn't notice the spikes at the top, caused a deep cut in her right forearm. Once recovered from the fall, she saw Lincoln, who smiled before kicking a door and being baited to distract the police, giving Jordan a chance to escape, must have sensed it thanks to conversations they had in recent days. An escape that was decorated by how the sound of a gunshot resonated all over the block.

The hours passed until she was able to locate herself to go to the building, which is already basically her home. It was easy for Jordan to sneak through the desert streets of Royalwoods in the early morning, only harmless drunks who, in any way, avoided by mere caution. The main point was not to leave a trace of blood for her wound only with a piece of her blouse pressing. Jordan manages to control it, so maybe seek help. Hope dies when she read the headline of the Royalwoods newspaper.

**_Peace is destroyed in Royalwoods! Tragedy on 7th Street!_**

**_A real nightmare was lived a few hours ago in the alleys of the east of Royalwoods. Preliminary reports indicate that it all began with a teenage gang fight over love conflicts, resulting in three critically injured, including the Walton family's daughter Cristina Walton, who was stabbed in the belly with a white gun. Unfortunately, we must report Trent Car's death from a brain hemorrhage caused by a blunt blow to the head. The main suspect in this attack is Lincoln Loud, a teenager who was also allegedly causing an explosion at his home hours before the incident. The sheriff reports that they had no choice but to shot him on the back for his dangerous behavior, killing him on the spot. More information is expected to reveal when parents speak to the press on behalf of their children. Operatives were also initiated—_**

"Girl are you all right?!" the sudden scream of an older man interrupted her reading, opting to use her last forces to escape. Jordan jumped the fence that marked the building's grounds to hide behind a pile of cement blocks, just below an old safety mesh, when used to protect workers in the event of an accident.

Dizziness and tiredness began to beat her mercilessly, if this was to end it like this, that at least her body reacted to reach the ceiling, leaving that crimson trail in its wake, it no longer mattered. Lucky that today there would be no vagrants at this time for the weekly review of officer Banks to the building...luck. Jordan could only laugh a little, recalling the first time the officer found her in this place.

Jordan didn't know if it was because of the loss of blood, or because of her insomnia problems, but she felt the calm in her being, approaching and having the strength to be on edge again, where the cold wind returned little sensations in her body sitting on the shore.

Jordan Rosato closed her eyes to take off from this world, a place where luck doesn't exist.

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Blinked a couple of times, listening to that woman's cry far away, that was not the reason for her surprise. A piece of a tube being thrown broke the window by the door where he came from...Lincoln Loud.

"Dang it...don't lock again, this place is also mine," Lincoln says calmly, passing from the other side no matter the pieces of glass on the edge of the window.

"Lincoln?...how?...You're dead!"

"Of course, not...I managed to escape, even if I'm dead just because a police officer couldn't do it with me...hehe...even I was surprised."

Jordan could notice by the reflection of a large piece of glass the massive line of blood on the albino's back, plus several wounds. All I could feel at the time is a rare sense of happiness.

She even likes the taste of her own blood, falling from her head.

"You already know me, even with unexpected problems, the man with the plan in one way or another makes a profit. Come on. I don't have much time," Lincoln watched as the building entrance looked the clear blue and red lights of the police surrounding the place.

Jordan knew perfectly well that he had to make a decision now, to hold the hand of society once they found her, to believe those cheap lies that everything will fine just to drug her for the rest of his life, to live another kind of hell. On the other hand, if Lincoln survives his injuries, even though Michigan forbade capital punishment on their territory-

Wait. That doesn't matter to both of them anymore, they are free.

"You remember that I never my promises break, do you?" Lincoln saw her confused until something connected to her brain. "Then still...with everything that's happened, and I did...you want to be with me?" Lincoln finally asked.

"Yes...or did you forget it already?" Jordan responded.

_"Do you promise? That we will always be together until the end, swear to me with your little finger."_

_"Yes Lincoln, I promise you, even if not everything comes out as a fairy tale, we'll always be together."_

She saw how Lincoln bit his lip so hard that blood began to come out, a promise as empty as small children can make, who forget over time, she still remembered him.

"No, Jordan, don't forget...never would," Lincoln suddenly stand side to her on edge, slowly walk a corner to contemplate this place for the last time, turning his back for a few moments. Jordan turns to see him with a little smile, extending his bandaged hand towards her. "Come on, Jordan!"

"Yes!" Jordan ran over the edge to take his hand, letting Lincoln pull it into the air, always looking into his eyes, dead but relaxed black eyes, observing those beautiful crystalline green eyes "is this our happy ending?" Lincoln stroked her cheek, no matter how to smudge her with blood, bringing her closer.

"It is, so stops crying and smile."

* * *

**A/N: By far my favorite chapter this week. What can I say? I like dark stuff.**


End file.
